Getting Him Back
by HGP
Summary: An alternate sixth year story where Remus and Harry decide to rescue Sirius from the veil at all costs. Through a series of rituals and some new magic they will find their goal may actually be attainable by the end of the year. This story also includes a slightly manipulative Dumbledore and Snape.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I am definitely not JKR, as I don't think this is what she intended for her characters.

**A/N**: This is AU, and will be slash (threesome actually Remus/Harry/Sirius), although the good parts will need to be posted elsewhere, but the story is complete and if people get interested I am more than happy to share the ending. No flames please, this is the first slash story I've liked well enough to post outside of Live Journal fic fests.

He fell in slow motion. The surprise etched on his face as he disappeared into the ragged black veil. He heard the mad cackling laughter of Bellatrix as she started to run away from the room. He fell so painfully slowly and yet there was nothing Harry could do to stop him from falling out of sight repeatedly. Harry felt his heart leap into his throat. "No Sirius, don't leave me," Harry cried out in his sleep. Always the same dream every night since Sirius had been taken away from him. It was all he could think about whether he was awake or asleep. The whole situation was his fault, always his fault. Harry could feel Remus' arms grab him as the dream continued. He could feel the warmth of the old robes Remus was wearing as his arms pressed into his chest and held him back from being able to race after Sirius and try to stop him from disappearing fully behind the veil. "No Remus, I have to save him. He's just gone through," Harry pleaded, his voice breaking with tears. "He can't be gone. I need him. It is my fault. Please don't hate me," Harry said.

The dream changed then. It was the first time that anything else had happened. Harry usually just saw the same image of Sirius falling repeatedly until he woke up too upset to sleep any further. Now, Harry saw himself in a house that looked a lot like Grimmauld Place. Harry was almost positive that he was in the dining room upstairs. They had cleaned that room out but did not use it for anything since they always ate in the basement kitchen. He and Remus were standing there by a table covered in candles and a picture of Sirius. There was food lying out under the picture and various decorations that looked a little like Halloween. Pumpkins, autumn leaves, some vines and other things that were usually decorating the Great Hall during the Halloween feast. Harry and Remus were both dressed in black robes and Remus seemed sad. Harry was confused by this new dream. It seemed like a funeral but why would he be seeing it now?

Remus was going through some sort of ritual. He was facing each direction in the room and lighting certain coloured candles as he chanted in a language that Harry did not recognize. Then he turned to face Harry and said something before reaching out to hold him in a comforting embrace. Tears poured down Harry's face as he dreamed this. Did this mean that Remus did not hate him? That he did not blame him for the loss of his last and dearest friend. Harry knew there had been something more than friendship between Remus and Sirius. You would have to be blind not to see something when they were together at Grimmauld Place. Then Harry saw his image in the dream take out a bundle and unwrap the broken fragments of the mirror. It was placed in front of the picture of Sirius and the candles flared up before going out completely. A feeling of peace and calm came over Harry and he wanted, no needed to know more about what had happened. It was time to write to Remus, Harry thought to himself.

Harry forced himself to wake up and immediately grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he thought about what to write to his parent's last remaining friend. All Harry knew is that he wanted, no he needed to see Remus and apologize to him for everything. Harry had to find out if Remus hated him for everything that had happened. He wished that the feelings in the dream were true and that Remus still loved him, but Harry did not know how Remus could not hate him for letting Sirius die, for leading him to a place that he did not need to be because Harry was too weak to prevent it from happening.

_Dear Remus,_

_ I do not know what to think right now. I have just had a very strange dream. Nothing to do with Voldemort. I saw Sirius fall through the veil as I have for the last several weeks now. This time was different somehow. When you grabbed me, I felt comforted. I did not feel like you blamed me for his death or hated me because you no longer have Sirius to love. I know how close you were to one another. _

_ Then it changed again. We were at HQ, we were having some sort of memorial service for __Sirius, it felt right, and I felt peace for just a moment. Is there some sort of service we can have for him? It seemed like it was around Halloween sometime with the decorations and the candles. It was powerful. Please come see me. I am ready to see you now and I think I am ready to talk about Sirius with someone who loved him even more than I did._

_Love, _

_Harry_

He tied the letter to Hedwig's foot and whispered directions to her. Hedwig nipped Harry's fingers gently and then flew off into the early morning light to deliver her letter. Harry settled back onto his bed to think about everything that he had seen. He wanted the peace and calm that he had felt in his dream. Every day so far had been a struggle just to get up and do the few chores that his family had set for him. However, they had not given him any more to do now. Harry guessed that they had remembered Mad-Eye's warning and decided to ignore him and leave him in his room to wallow in his thoughts. That was just fine with Harry since it would make it easier for Remus to visit if he decided to after reading the letter.

Meanwhile in a house in London another person was troubled with nightmares. Remus watched as Sirius fell beyond the veil in slow motion. He could see the anger melt away from his haggard face as his expression turned into sadness and confusion. Remus noticed that the spell was red rather than the green of the killing curse that everyone had assumed after the battle. That meant that Sirius had fallen into the beyond still alive. Perhaps there was a way to rescue him after all. Remus would have to do some research. Maybe he could convince Albus that he needed Harry's assistance for the work. It would do Harry good to get away from that house now that he'd been there for just about long enough to safeguard the wards around the property for another year.

Remus saw himself grab Harry as the young man tried to get away from him and follow Sirius behind the veil. Harry's words were like daggers. "No, Remus. He has just gone through. I need to save him. Let me go," Harry said repeatedly. Remus just held on tighter trying to comfort and protect the last person he had left to love. Not just the kind of parental love that he should have but also a more primal type of love that he had also had for Sirius. Pack love. Remus was confused that he should feel that way for Harry.

However, he remembered what Sirius had confessed to him the day of the battle. That he too had non-paternal feelings for Harry and that he did not know what to do any more. Remus shifted in his sleep, the dream images fading as he thought more about the situation. He would do anything for Harry and if this is what he was able to do to make things better than he would.

The dream changed unexpectedly and Remus noticed that he and Harry were in Grimmauld Place. It looked like some type of memorial service. There was a large picture of Sirius with candles surrounding it and food and drink lying out in front of the picture. Of course, now he remembered, he knew this ritual. It was an old Druidic celebration, which had fallen out of favour sometime in the last fifty years or so. He had never performed it before but it was simple and would give some measure of closure to both he and Harry. He saw himself in the dream pull Harry into a hug and felt the peace and love flow between them. He could smell Harry's worry and fears as he held the young man tighter to his chest. Tears poured down Remus' face as he felt Harry hold him tighter in response. Harry was accepting his comfort and presence in his life and not pushing him away as he was before.

There was a tapping on the window that woke Remus from his dream. It was Hedwig with a letter from Harry. "Let us see what he has to say today," Remus said, taking the letter from Hedwig gently and giving her a quick, light scratch on the neck. Hedwig hooted softly in appreciation. The scratching released the overly tight feather casings on her neck and most humans never remembered to ensure that they were loosened. She flew from the windowsill to perch on the ornate carved headboard of Remus' bed. Remus opened the letter and smiled at the hurried nature of Harry's writing.

Remus jumped at first when Harry mentioned strange dreams but then relaxed when he said it was not Voldemort. At least Harry, so far, did not have to deal with that maniac in his head on top of everything else that was happening. Tears pooled in his eyes reading about Harry's dream and that he had known about him and Sirius. He was amazed that their dreams were so similar but it was another sign of a deeper connection between the three of them and it was another sign for Remus that it was okay to feel so deeply for Harry. "We had the same dreams then, Harry. I'll do whatever I can so that you can feel that peace and comfort again," Remus said. He jumped up again, startled by Harry's request to come see him and decided he needed to go immediately whether or not Albus agreed. Harry needed him and he was not going to sit and do nothing again.

Remus grabbed his favourite gold cardigan and the pair of well-fitted and faded light blue jeans. He remembered receiving them from Sirius in the Christmas after Harry was born. The last Christmas that the Marauders had spent together before everything happened. He turned to Hedwig and told her that she could stay here and wait for her Harry or could fly back but that he was going to bring Harry back here after they talked. Hedwig gave a low bark in agreement and settled herself down to preen her chest feathers. She was a smart owl and knew that this human would take care of her owlet without her help and then bring her boy back to her here. Remus finished getting dressed, pulling his socks and shoes on and hastily tying them. Then he ran down to the kitchen to get some breakfast in case Harry was not ready to come back here right away, and ran to the front door to apperate to where Harry was being kept. "I am coming Harry. You will not be alone any more. I promise you that," Remus said as he disappeared with a pop.

He reappeared in a little alley tucked away between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk just a street away from Privet Drive. Remus smoothed down his cardigan and worn but comfortable jeans. Being gifts from Sirius, they were less patched and frayed than most of the clothes in his wardrobe. Remus walked quickly but calmly to the plain white front door of Number 4 and knocked several times. The door was opened by a tall thin woman with an exceedingly long neck and thin mousy blondish hair pulled back in a tight knot. "I am here to see Harry and to take him with me when I leave," Remus said, stepping into the house before the women could react to his presence. "I trust that he was taken care of better this summer than in the past," Remus said, already starting to walk to the stairs, not really needing Petunia to reply to his statement.

"The boy is just as lazy and intolerable as he was last year. More so even since he has stopped doing his chores and we have had to hire someone to do our garden," Petunia said her voice high and shrill. She hated all the freaks that constantly invaded her house and wanted nothing more than to just throw that freak out on the street. He was a constant reminder of her freakish sister and how she stole their parent's love from Petunia.

"He has just lost someone very close to him. Not that you would know what that is like since you hated your sister so much that you never mourned her death. Harry has lost both his parents, a friend, and his godfather already and may lose more in the next several years," Remus replied. He really wanted to hex her for her insensitivity but kept himself in check. "I am going to go talk to him. We do not want to be disturbed. Then we will be leaving so you will be without your free slave labour for the rest of the summer I am afraid," Remus said, turning and walking up the stairs without another look at the horse-faced women behind him. He could sense her loathing of him and her intense hatred of Harry and Remus could not wait to get him out of this house. How he lived here all his life without going insane or turning out evil was a great mystery to Remus.

He reached the door and frowned at the dozen locks still in place. They were not locked at this time but the fact that they were there was disgusting enough. Then there was the narrow cat flap in the door. Remus could only guess what that was used for and he caught himself growling at that thought. The full moon was a week away and Moony was starting to come out more often, especially when Remus was upset or angry. Feelings that Remus had been experiencing constantly since the events in the Ministry. Harry did not deserve this kind of treatment from anyone let alone family. Remus knocked softly on the bedroom door and waited to be let in.

Harry heard the door downstairs shut and his aunt talking with someone down there then he heard footsteps on the stairs. He grabbed his wand. You never know when a death eater will decide to show up, Harry thought to himself. He heard the footsteps stop outside his door. Then he heard what sounded like growling before a light knocking sounded from out in the hall. "Yes," Harry said, making no move to open the door.

"Let me in Harry," Remus said, hoping that Harry would not open the door immediately. It was him this time but Harry could be opening the door to a death eater if he was not careful.

"What is my patronus?" Harry called back, pointing his wand at the door.

"A stag," Remus answered. He was proud that Harry was being cautious.

"What did you get me for Christmas?" Harry asked.

"Sirius and I bought you a complete set of Defence Against the Dark Arts books that you then used to teach your DA group with," Remus answered, wondering how many questions Harry would ask before opening the door. He wanted to see his cub. Remus did not have long to wait as he heard the door creak.

"Remus you came. I did not think you would actually come," Harry said, opening the door and almost running to hug Remus. Harry was surprised to see Remus so soon or at all really. He thought he would get a note back saying it was too dangerous for anyone to come see him and some empty platitudes from Professor Dumbledore. "I thought you hated me for what happened and I did not know what to do. I cannot stop seeing the dreams," Harry said, tears already falling to his disgust. He hated being weak and crying was a sign of weakness. Harry dropped his head to try to wipe away his tears before Remus could see them.

"No, Harry, I could never hate you," Remus said, tears welling in his eyes. He could smell Harry's tears and the shame that accompanied them and it broke his heart that his cub had to deal with everything alone for so long. "I had to come as soon as I got your letter. I could smell your sadness and distress and it made me upset. I needed to know that you were okay," Remus added. He put his hand under Harry's chin and gently wiped the tears from Harry's cheeks. Remus felt a spark at the first touch of soft warm skin beneath his fingers and had to take a deep breath not to just lean down and kiss the tears away as he wanted to.

"I keep seeing that night over and over and you hold me back and I fight you and there is this look in your eyes that blames me for everything. This morning was different though. I felt your arms around me and it felt warm and safe and you held me close like you…" Harry said, cutting himself off before he told Remus that he had feelings for the man.

"Like I what Harry?" Remus said, looking down into Harry's face.

"Like you love me the way you loved Sirius and the way I wanted Sirius and you to love me," Harry mumbled, his face downcast.

"Oh, Harry. I do love you and Sirius loved you as well. We just never had enough time with you to see if it could be like that. However, that will change now with you and me. I am going to take you back with me to Grimmauld Place. It will be hard without him but we will have each other and we can research what we can do to properly say goodbye to the old dog," Remus said, pulling Harry close enough to him that the young man's head rested against Remus' chest and the rest of their bodies were pressed tightly together. He felt the heat radiating from Harry as it seeped through his cardigan and held back a moan at the sensation. He needed to be patient for now to give them time to see if they could bring Sirius back to them or if they needed to go on without him before Remus could start anything with Harry. Age was not truly a factor but it was more than Remus' heart at stake now and he did not want to do anything to hurt or scare Harry away from him.

"I think I can go back there now. I never thought I would want to see that place again but then I saw the ritual or whatever it was and I want to feel like that again," Harry said, his voice slightly muffled by Remus' cardigan. Harry sighed into the material. He could feel Remus' heart beating strong and securely under his cheek and it was lulling Harry into a hazy peaceful feeling.

"Feel like what, Harry?" Remus asked.

"Like this, comforted and warm. Safe and loved. I am not sure exactly what I am feeling but I do not want it to go away," Harry said breathing in the scent of Remus as well as an underlying scent of wet dog that lingered on the cardigan. "Sirius wore this before," Harry commented.

"It will not Harry. I have you now and I will catch you when you fall," Remus said. He chuckled when Harry sniffed the cardigan and then mumbled something about Sirius having worn it. "He did Harry, at Christmas. He was always cold in that house and was constantly stealing my jumpers since he said they were nicer than the ancient robes he left in the house when he ran away at sixteen," Remus said. He kept his arms around Harry but led the young man over to the worn out bed and sat down.

Harry looked surprised to be sitting down but looked up into Remus' eyes. "He really hated his family didn't he? Leaving behind most of his things and starting over again. And then having to go back to that house and be reminded all because of me," Harry said, dropping his gaze to stare at the threadbare blanket over the bed. It had at one time been blue but was now sort of a mouldy green with a few spots bleached white from the laundry.

"He would have walked through fire for you Harry. No, he may not have liked the house but he went there right away just to have a chance to be able to see you more. He was terribly upset when he was only able to see you twice in your fourth year. Then last year he was so happy to have you during the summer and then during Christmas. It was one of the happiest holidays of his life," Remus said, covering Harry's hand with his and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"And then I only talked to him to accuse him of being a prat to Snape and I did not use the mirrors. I could have talked to him every night but I did not look at what he gave me and I did not want him to do something and get caught again so I did not. Then I saw him being tortured and I thought it was real so I went there and he came and got caught anyway. This time by a veil and now, he is gone and I still need him, you still need him. I want him back, Remus, I need him to come back," Harry said, almost whispering at the end, his chest heaving and tears flowing freely and unstoppably.

"I know you do Harry. I would do anything to bring him back for you, and for me. I miss him terribly as well. I do not know if it is possible though but I promise you that I will look for a way and you will help me Harry. This house is no good for you and I am bringing you back with me so I know you are safe. We can tear the library apart looking for an answer. Please, Harry, trust me that I need him just as much as you do," Remus said, hoping that he was not giving Harry false hope and that they would find something that would work on someone who was sent through the veil still alive. That they would be able to rescue Sirius from a fate he did not deserve and that they could put their lives back together.

"I trust you, Remus. I trust you more than I trust myself. Hermione said my saving people thing would get me into trouble someday and I guess she was right. I got my friends hurt too. We were not ready to face them even though we thought we were. I am so tired, Remus. Tired of all the pain and tears and the dreams every night. Why is it that I cannot I dream of happier days?" Harry said, not expecting an answer really, just saying whatever was on his mind. It was as if he had been dosed with Verataserum. He never said this much to anyone about how he was feeling. Remus deserved the truth though and Harry did feel better with his thoughts out there instead of just thinking them over and over in his own mind.

"We should eat something and get you cleaned up a little and then we can go back to the house and rest. You look a little pale and I think a nice nap would help both of us," Remus said. He pulled out the miniature box in his pocket where he had packed a nice simple breakfast for the two of them. Just some eggs, bacon, bread, and potatoes. He also pulled out a miniature flagon of hot tea and two mugs and resized everything with a wave of his wand. The smell of hot breakfast filled the small room as Remus opened the box and took out the first plate. Setting it down in front of Harry on the lumpy bed Remus waved his wand again to transfigure the bed into a small table and two chairs. "Eat up, Harry, before it gets cold. Here, let me pour you some tea," Remus said.

Harry stared at the food for a moment before his stomach growled loudly and he gave in and started eating quickly. "This is wonderful, Remus, I never knew you were such a good cook," Harry said after he ate about half the plate and had paused to drink his tea while it was still warm.

"It was actually my wand that did the cooking. I am not nearly as good the Muggle way as I am with a few cooking spells," Remus said, watching his Harry eat. "Finish it up, Harry; you haven't been eating very much this summer have you?" Remus asked.

"They only feed me once a day and that stopped when they hired that company to do the garden for them saying that they did not want the neighbours to see my freakishness again this summer. I usually go down to the kitchen and sneak some food after everyone goes to sleep," Harry said, digging back in to the first hot meal he had gotten since leaving Hogwarts a month ago.

"How could those animals do that to someone?" Remus said. He was outraged that people like that had custody of a child and someone like him could not get custody of Harry because he was a monster once a month. "You are definitely coming back with me. I will deal with Albus later. He will be getting an earful from me about this. Maybe even a howler or two," Remus said, his normally pale features flushed with colour at the outrage of how Harry was treated.

Harry finished eating and tried to get Remus' attention. "Remus," Harry said, raising his voice and putting his hand over Remus' hand that was on the table between them.

"Harry," Remus said, jumping as he felt Harry squeeze his hand. "Sorry, I was upset and it is only a week until the full moon. I get a bit carried away sometimes when I feel Moony rear up in anger," Remus said, squeezing Harry's hand in return.

"How are we getting to Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked, curious about their method of transportation. Maybe they would fly again. Remus did not appear to have his broom though. Harry hoped it was not a portkey. He hated the spinning and hooked by the navel feeling.

"I will side-along apparate you back. It is the easiest way. We will have to walk to the alley I appeared in however, as there are wards all over the house to prevent us from just leaving from here. Let me pack up your trunk and Hedwig's cage. She is at the house waiting for us. Then we'll get out of here before I kill the Muggles," Remus said.

"Is it as uncomfortable as a portkey?" Harry asked, watching Remus transfigure the table back into a bed, pack up the breakfast items and then with a swish and swirl of his wand send all of Harry's things zooming around the room to pack them neatly in his trunk. All except Harry's invisibility cloak, the map, and his photo album, which were under the loose floorboard under the bed. Harry threw these items in his trunk as he snatched a clean pair of Dudley cast-off jeans and a jumper that was only three times too big for him from the pile of clothes and slipped them on over the t-shirt and boxers he had been wearing when Remus showed up. Then Remus shrunk the trunk and Hedwig's cage down and put them in his pocket.

"It feels like you are being squeezed into a tube but no spinning feeling like a portkey and I will be holding you up so you will land okay on the other side," Remus said, having waited until they were out of the house and into the small alley before answering. He wrapped his arms around Harry pulling him tight to his chest and kissed him softly on the forehead.

Harry sighed as Remus kissed his scar. The kiss soothed the minor pain that had been there constantly since Voldemort came back. He closed his eyes and relaxed in Remus' hold, turning his head so it rested once again on Remus' chest. Harry let the strong heartbeat sooth him into a peaceful state. "I will be okay Remus. Like I said, I trust you and I feel safe with you," Harry said softly, a wistful smile on his face. The first smile he had had since Sirius fell through the veil. Remus smiled as well as he pulled Harry tighter to him and disappeared with a muted pop. They would deal with everything together. Sirius would have wanted it that way.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Okay I'll give one more chapter since nothing really important is happening yet. I just noticed how most of the chapters end with Harry and Remus going to sleep...Thanks to my reviewers so far and I hope more of you will review!

Harry gasped as they reappeared in the front hall of Grimmauld Place. The portrait of Sirius' mother started screeching about filthy blood-traitors, half-breeds, and abominations polluting her house but both Harry and Remus ignored the piercing noise for a moment.

"Was that better than a portkey?" Remus asked.

Harry shook himself trying to get his balance back under him. "It was different. I thought I was going to pass out. I am not sure I am so eager to learn how to Apparate now," Harry said honestly. He much preferred flying to any other form of wizard transportation.

"It is not quite as harsh when you apparate yourself. Side-along is always a bit more rough since I was basically yanking your magic and changing the signature to match mine during the trip," Remus said. Absent-mindedly, he pulled on the shoulders of Harry's jumper to free the young man's hands since the sleeves were hanging at least 3 inches over his fingertips. "Perhaps there are some better clothes here you could wear. Old things of Sirius' they would fit better anyway until we can see about getting you some new things," Remus said.

"I have never had new clothes, well except for my robes and the jumpers Mrs. Weasley knits for me…I have never had the chance to get things since any Muggle things I did get would get wrecked by the Dursley's anyway," Harry said, his shoulders hunching and his hands balling into fists inside the extra large sleeves of the ratty brown jumper.

"I am certainly going to have words with Albus. I do not know how he can condone sending you to those people every summer," Remus said, his voice deep and rough.

"It is for protection. I am not quite sure of what he is protecting me from. Not the Dursleys I do not think and the Dementors did not have much trouble finding the area either," Harry said, his anger at Dumbledore still not gone from the things the old man had hidden over the years.

"Come on, we will get your things upstairs and see what clothes we can find that might be in better shape than what you have now. Then I will write a strongly worded letter to Albus and we can take a nap or at least rest. I know that I have not been sleeping very well lately and it does not look like you have been either," Remus said, stepping forward to enfold Harry in another warm hug full of love and other emotions.

Remus led Harry upstairs to Sirius' room, which was also the room Remus was staying in since he had spent more nights with Sirius than not in the last year. Remus opened the door and walked across to the wardrobe. "It is mostly jeans and jumpers. I think there might still be some old t-shirts in here though from when Sirius was still in school. Those might be the best fit," Remus said pulling a few things out of the crowded wardrobe.

Harry walked over and looked into the rows of clothes. He recognized one of the dressing gowns hanging on a hook inside the door and ran his hand over the velvet fabric. "So he was wearing his dressing gown at the station," Harry said, a sad smile on his face.

"When was this?" Remus asked, pulling the dressing gown from the hook and handing it to Harry. "It was his favourite. He got it for Christmas the year you were born. You used to like it as well. You would fall right to sleep all cuddled into his chest when we would watch you so your mum and da could go out," Remus said, draping the dressing gown over Harry's shoulders.

"He was wearing it when he insisted on coming to the station last summer. He pulled me into a room and transformed back to show me the old picture of the Order. I asked him why he was wearing his dressing gown and he laughed and said it was what all the old Lords did when they were trapped in their manor and why should he get dressed when he had Padfoot's fur when he did get to go outside," Harry answered as he adjusted the heavy material around him and instantly smelled the slight hint of wet dog and a woody outdoor scent that clung to the fabric.

"That sounds like him. Here are some things for you. Now we should see about a nice cuppa and then a nap. You look like you are dead on your feet. I am out of Dreamless Sleep at the moment but if you don't mind sharing with an old wolf you could stay in here with me. Then I can help with any nightmares," Remus said, handing Harry a pile of jeans, t-shirts and a couple of jumpers. Remus waved his wand and a teapot raced into the room. Another wave filled it with water and tea leaves and the third swish heated the tea. "Now get comfortable. Those clothes are anything but and I will pour us some tea," Remus said, the final spiralling motion of his wand conjuring two teacups. Remus reached over and poured the tea.

Harry was stunned by Remus' offer. "I guess I could use a nap, but…I mean I do not want to be an inconvenience. I can sleep in the room I shared with Ron before and let you rest," Harry said, stumbling over his words.

"I do not mind, Harry, or else I would not have offered. I think both of us will rest better with the other nearby," Remus said as he unbuttoned his cardigan and slipped it and the jeans off. He did not seem to notice Harry's stare as he stood there in just his boxers for a few moments before he slipped on his worn green dressing gown and took one of the cups of tea floating in mid-air nearby. "It is okay if you would rather stay in your clothes. I just cannot sleep in jeans and the jumper is far too warm for the house in the summer," Remus said.

Harry slipped out of his clothes down to his boxers, remembering that he had not been wearing much more when they shared a late breakfast at Privet Drive earlier in the day. Harry pulled the velvet dressing gown on and snuggled into the soft fabric letting the smell of his godfather soothe him. "Thank you, Remus, for not sending back a short little note saying it would be okay when I wrote to you. I did not realize how much I needed someone until you actually came," Harry said, taking the other cup of tea, his hands shaking slightly as they had for a few days from lack of sleep, lack of food, and stress.

"You are welcome, Harry. I knew I had to bring you here after your letter. My wolf was rather insistent that the last member of his pack be around again. I think that is why I do not want you to go all the way downstairs to the room by yourself. Full moon is next week and Moony usually fights much harder for control," Remus said, sitting on the large bed and patting the space next to him for Harry to join him.

"About that…um I mean…you have the Wolfsbane right?" Harry asked, not wanting to offend Remus but at the same time not keen on repeating his experience with an uncontrolled werewolf on the full moon as he had seen at the end of his third year.

"Yes, Harry, I have my potion so I will be locked in up here pacing the floor in case the potion does not work," Remus said.

"In case it does not work? Are you not getting it from Snape any more then?" Harry asked.

"Severus is still making it, however, my inner wolf is grieving possibly more than I am for the loss of Sirius and it could fight the potion if I do not lock myself inside. Especially as you smell of pack and his scent will be on you now from the house and his clothes," Remus said, banishing their teacups as they finished their cuppa.

"I am sorry you have to go through it alone now. I wish I was an animagus so that I could be with you like he was," Harry said.

"Someday we will work on that. Right now we have another project to work on I think. I am fairly certain I know the ritual that we both dreamed about but we cannot perform it until Samhain or Halloween. They say the veil is the thinnest on that night and we can communicate with those that we have lost," Remus said, laying down and pulling Harry down with him so that they were more comfortable.

"You had the dream as well?" Harry asked.

"Yes, last night I saw the ritual and that is another reason why I came to see you as soon as you sent your letter with Hedwig," Remus said.

"When we were talking earlier you said something about doing anything you could to get Sirius back. You said that night that he was gone, how can we bring him back?" Harry asked, confusion on his face.

"Did you notice the colour of the curse that hit him?" Remus asked, his hand moving to run through Harry's hair in a soothing motion.

"It was red. From the way he fell I would say it was a stunner that only partially hit him. He was not stiff and unmoving. He was still moving his eyes as he fell," Harry said, thinking about the vision of that night which he saw in his dreams every time he tried to sleep.

"That's what I remember seeing as well. That means he was still alive when he disappeared into the veil. That's not what it was intended for. I looked it up a few days ago and found out that it used to be used to dispose of the bodies of the prisoners that died in Azkaban. Usually they were the ones who had already been given the Dementor's kiss since the body does not usually last very long without its soul. I think there is a way to bring Sirius back from behind the veil. Something about the ritual we dreamed about," Remus said, pulling Harry closer to him, hoping to lure him to sleep for a couple of hours.

Harry did not know whether he should be excited about the idea. If it worked then they would have Sirius back. If not then they would be crushed by not being able to find anything to help him and that he was truly gone. "Nearly Headless Nick did say something about Sirius not coming back as a ghost. Maybe that means he truly is not…dead…and that is why he cannot come back as a ghost," Harry said, yawning as he finished speaking.

"That is why we will tear the house apart for any and all rituals that we can find. We can also send Hedwig with an owl order for some books from Flourish and Blotts. I'm pretty sure they have a book or two on Druidic rituals. We will have the rest of the summer to plan this out no matter what anyone says about it. Oh, that reminds me. I need to write that note to Dumbledore," Remus said. He flicked his wand and summoned parchment and an inkwell and then conjured a quill with another quick jab.

"Do you do everything with magic?" Harry asked, surprised to see so much casual magic use. Last summer they had done everything by hand including the adults. "Cleaning last summer would have been a lot easier with a few spells here and there," Harry said.

"Molly wanted you out of the way and busy so Sirius and I cut back on our magic usage while you were here. I know it seems odd to you since you are not able to use your wand outside of school yet, but once you can you tend to use magic for most things without even thinking about it," Remus said, turning his attention to the parchment in front of him and composing a scathing letter to the Headmaster. Remus was not sure the old man would even acknowledge the problem that Remus had with the Dursley's care or lack thereof with Harry, but this was only the first step Remus was ready and willing to take to make sure that Albus would not send Harry back to that hell hole any time soon. If this letter was ignored then Remus would send a howler a day if that is what it took to make him see that this treatment went beyond anything that was tolerable for "the greater good" as Albus so often liked to say.

_Albus,_

_ You may or may not have noticed that Harry is no longer with his relatives. He will not be returning there if I have anything to say about it. They had his room locked with twelve locks from the outside so they could lock him in. There was even a narrow cat flap at the bottom of the door to push in food. It also appeared that at one point in time there were bars on the windows._

_ His relatives decided they no longer wanted Harry to show his face outside so they hired a landscaping company to take care of their lawn and then took it out on Harry for being lazy and not doing his chores. They only fed him once a day since he came back from Hogwarts and sometimes even withheld that small amount of food from him because he has been having nightmares. Not the Voldemort induced kind, but the kind you get from watching someone die or as good as right in front of you, again might I add since he also saw his mother and Cedric die in front of him._

_ I will be keeping Harry for the remainder of the summer and as much of the next summer as humanly possible. After their treatment of him this summer I do not think that more than a week in their dubious care would be advised. I would also prefer that the house remain quiet this summer as both Harry and I have yet to grieve properly for our loss. Please respect our wishes in this matter. I would be happy to provide pensive memories so you can see for yourself how horrible the conditions are for Harry and what your "Greater Good" is costing him._

_ Remus Lupin_

"There, we will send that in a little bit. Let Hedwig have a little more rest as well. I really should get a new post owl. Sirius and I just had not gotten around to it after Romulus and Eureka died last year. They were long lived owls. I got Romulus when I was fifteen and was made a prefect and Sirius got Eureka at sixteen when he moved in with the Potters. He said he did not want a familiar before then because he was afraid his 'family' would kill it," Remus said.

"Sirius named his owl Eureka?" Harry asked, laughing at the absurd name.

"He always claimed his best ideas for pranks came after she would fly in and whack him upside the head with her wing," Remus said, also chuckling at the memory. "After everything happened she came to my place and I took care of her. I could not punish an animal for what I thought its owner had done. That and Romulus was fond of her," Remus added.

"I sometimes think that Hedwig is actually talking to me. She will come over and preen my hair and then give a barking hoot to tell me to calm down. It usually works too," Harry said, still fighting the sleep that he was starting to fall into.

"I am sure it does. She can be a very persuasive owl at times," Remus said, remembering various order members who had been on the wrong side of Hedwig's beak and talons. "Now sleep silly boy. We will talk again when we have both rested," Remus said, moving Harry still closer to his body, using his unnaturally high body heat to lure the young man to sleep.

"Not fair, Moony. It is like sleeping next to a dragon," Harry mumbled, pressing his head against Remus' chest to listen to his heartbeat as he fell asleep with a slight smile on his face.

Remus woke several hours later from another dream. This one was slightly different than the last ritual he had dreamed about. The altar was the same but the candles and decorations were more winter themed. Christmas things like holly and mistletoe as well as a large pine bough covered the space. He heard himself chanting in a strange mix of modern and ancient Celtic as the pentagram on the floor glowed with power. He saw that he and Harry were both kneeling at opposite ends of the glowing shape and that the magic was drawn between their bodies flowing from each of them and concentrating in the space in the middle. Then he noticed that they were both very naked before the dream abruptly ended. Remus took a deep breath and snuggled closer to Harry's sleeping form that was still resting on his chest. The wolf in Remus growled in pleasure at having the lithe young man nearly lying on top of him with his head of messy black hair across his chest.

Remus wasn't sure what to think about the dream. It seemed to indicate that there was more to the rituals than they knew. The Halloween ritual seemed to be the first in a series. The next one by the looks of things would be at Christmas or the Druid celebration of Yule. The only thing that was odd was that they were both naked for the ritual although Remus suspected that it was because the Yule was a period of rebirth and everyone was born naked so it did make some sense. Remus pushed back the thoughts of finding out someday if Harry truly looked as good in real life as he did in the dream. He should wake Harry up now. They had been asleep for 4 hours and it was early evening. They would have dinner and talk about the vision that Remus was pretty sure Harry had also shared. Then they could go back to sleep. "Harry…time to get up now," Remus said into Harry's ear.

Harry groaned and his eyes opened slowly. "I guess I was more tired than I thought," Harry said, his voice a bit sleepy and hoarse.

"Yes, we slept for four hours. It is time for something to eat and then we can talk more if you would like," Remus said, smiling as he watched Harry put his glasses back on and sit up in the big bed.

"Did you dream again? I think it is trying to tell us something, but I am not sure what. The dream always ends too fast" Harry said, shivering as his feet hit the cold floor by the bed.

Remus noticed the shivers and looked around for Sirius' slippers. "There are slippers by the night table right there. Put them on before you catch your death of cold," Remus said. He waited for Harry to locate the slippers and slide them onto his feet before he answered Harry's question. "Yes I did have the dream again. I think it is trying to tell us to look at Celtic Druidic rituals and that there will be a second one at the Yule or Christmas. All I know about the Celtic holiday is that the Yule is a symbol of rebirth just as much as Halloween is a symbol of death. After that I am not sure but at least we have narrowed it down to Celtic and ancient Druidic traditions which took the work out of researching every cultural myth and holiday tradition" Remus said.

"That is something anyway. I think there's more to the puzzle in the dreams though. I wish I could remember more of what I saw," Harry said, the dream starting to fade away like water through his hands.

"There is a pensive somewhere here. I will find it and we will put in our memories from the dreams into it and see what we might have missed. Now young man I am going downstairs to start dinner. Come down and get something to eat," Remus said, taking Harry's hand and nearly pulling him to the kitchen to find something to make for dinner.

Harry watched in fascination as Remus tapped his wand against the stove to turn it on and then with several dozen cooking spells and other household spells he managed to make a wonderful smelling stew as well as crusty bread spread thickly with butter. Harry sat down and dished out a bowl of stew eagerly as he felt his stomach grumble and he actually had food to fill it that he did not have to sneak out of the kitchen in the middle of the night.

Dinner was quickly finished as well as the beautiful chocolate pudding that Remus had made for afters. With the dishes washing themselves the two left the chilly, slightly musty basement kitchen for the cosy warmth of the bedroom.

"So whatever happened to Buckbeak anyway?" Harry asked.

"He was sent off to a breeder somewhere in Austria who collects magical creatures and needed Buckbeak to complete part of his collection. Apparently he is trying to get two of each magical creature together and mate them. He got the idea from reading the bible. Thought the story of the Ark sounded fun so he turned his house into an ark and started collecting animals from around the world," Remus answered.

"I hope he's not going to collect all the magical creatures. I think he might have trouble with one Basilisk or even an Acromantula, let alone two, with all those other animals around," Harry said.

"Experience speaking there, Harry?" Remus asked, teasing the young man about his exploits. Stories that Minerva had told Remus in Harry's third year and that he and Sirius had heard from Harry himself over the last Christmas holiday.

"Yes it is. If I never see another giant spider after second year in the forest and fourth year in the maze then I will be perfectly happy," Harry said.

"You and me both," Remus answered, then he changed the subject. "What did you see in the dream?" he asked.

"A lot of light. Then I saw the altar again with some candles but different this time than before. There were things on the altar that were different. Instead of Halloween decorations they were more Christmas-y. I saw a pine bough, some holly and mistletoe, and some other things. Did you see us in the pentagram?" Harry asked.

"Yes I did. Why, was there anything unusual that you saw that I might not have?" Remus asked.

"Well…we…we were naked and kneeling there waiting for something to happen with all the light we were generating," Harry said, embarrassed that even in his dream he couldn't keep his eyes off of Remus.

"Many rituals require nudity. I am guessing this one would because it is for a festival of rebirth and you are born naked so the ritual would be more powerful that way as well," Remus said. He noticed the lingering stare and that Harry was blushing. Remus was flattered really. Harry was such an attractive young man with his somewhat wavy yet unruly coal black hair and those piercing emerald eyes that showed each of Harry's emotions clearly to anyone who cared to really look past the mask.

"I…I thought you were beautiful kneeling there with your head thrown back as you recited the strange words," Harry said, his blush spreading to cover his entire face and the rather large portion of chest that was exposed with the slightly open dressing gown that he was still wearing.

Remus remembered Sirius blushing like that when he was aroused and looked away a little trying to think about what they could talk about next before he pinned Harry down and ravished him right there.

"And you were lithe and handsome. You knelt there and pushed your strength into the pentagram so we could complete the ritual," Remus said, putting his hand on Harry's bare lower thigh, squeezing gently. He smirked a bit as Harry jumped at the contact and the sensation of lust that went with it. Remus cast Tempus and noticed that it had gotten much later than he thought while they had been talking. "We should go to sleep if we want to start our search in the morning. Maybe we will see another piece of the ritual if there are any more," Remus said, laying down on the bed and gesturing again that Harry should join him.

"Goodnight Remus, and thank you again for everything today," Harry said quietly as he curled himself up in Remus' arms again and started to drift to sleep. "I love you Moony," Harry mumbled.

"I love you too, Harry," Remus said, combing his fingers through Harry's hair and wrapping his other arm more tightly around the young man.


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours later and still fast asleep, Harry gasped as he fell into the same strange vision once again. This time the scene was a bit hazy from the incense that was burning on the altar. The decorations were spring-like. Flowers and seeds, fruits and other plant life. He turned and looked where the pentagram had been the previous times and was shocked to see another person besides Remus standing there waiting for Harry to join them to complete the circle. "Sirius," Harry said, his surprised utterance carrying over to the real world outside of the dream as well. Harry rushed over to Sirius and stared at him. The first thing he noticed of course was that they were once again naked and Harry could not help letting his eyes roam the tall, elegant figure of his godfather as well as the more rugged, muscular form of Remus who was standing on the other side of Sirius with an amused expression on his face. Secondly, Harry noticed that the room smelled of the musky scent he had only smelled after he wanked. The smell of sex. Just the thought of having sex with the men in front of him was enough to make Harry harden and that was enough of a jolt to start to send him spiralling out of the dream. He clung on to the dream as much as he could. Here was a younger, healthy looking Sirius and he was alive as a result of these rituals. Harry could not wait to tell Remus about this dream. As the images faded Harry vowed they would tear the house apart and order every book from the book store until they found what they needed to make that vision a reality. Harry's smile grew as he shifted in Remus' embrace.

Remus moaned in his sleep, his body tensing as he also fell into the dream state once again. The altar was there and the glowing pentagram. Remus was shocked at the activity in the middle. There was a much alive and very naked Sirius who was in the process of worshipping Harry's Quidditch toned body in the middle of the pentagram as the iridescent swirls of ancient magic surrounded them tightly. Remus stepped into the pentagram and heard himself start to chant, this time in purely ancient Celtic. As he did so he lit the lilac scented incense on the altar and then bent to wrap his hand around Sirius' weeping cock, joining his magic into the heavy blanket of magic already filling the room. Remus could feel the pulsing beat of not only his heart but the two others as well and surrendered himself to the heady swirl of sex magic. As his orgasm tore through him he cried out for both Sirius and Harry and felt the dream world start to melt away. Remus also clung to the images. He wanted to feel what it might be like to touch Harry and make him moan and cry out as he had under Sirius' hands. He also wanted to see how the premature lines and grey hairs had disappeared from Sirius in this world. He sighed as the dream faded and realized he would have to wait all the way until spring to see the results of their work. Spring was a time to celebrate life. Remus supposed celebrating getting a loved one back from being trapped alive behind a veil was a perfect reason for celebrating and giving thanks. The sex magic, however, indicated something more serious than just thanking the god and goddess for their answering of the earlier rituals. Remus pulled Harry closer unconsciously. He vowed that they would find these rituals even if he had to scout every known Druidic community until he found someone who would teach them the proper rituals. It most likely would not come to that since there were plenty of books about rituals of different cultures that would at least lead them to a more specific book if needed for their purposes. His smile widened as he made plans for when he saw Sirius once again.

Harry snuggled into the warmth that surrounded him as he started to wake up a few hours later. He had slept well for the first time all summer and he knew that once he had woken up that he would not get back to sleep but he did not want to leave the bed and the comfort that surrounded him just yet. He opened his eyes and looked at Remus who was still asleep. The man had a peaceful look on his face and was even smiling in his sleep. It made him look his age rather than the much older age he normally looked because of his lycanthropy. Harry needed to get up though. He needed to use the loo. Maybe he could go downstairs and figure out how to use the stove to make Remus breakfast. Harry extracted himself slowly from the hold Remus had on him and slipped to the end of the bed. He paused a moment to put the slippers on and then quietly padded to the bathroom door. He was almost there when Remus sat up with a groan and looked over to where Harry was standing.

"Morning Harry," Remus said, sliding his feet into his slippers and standing up to stretch.

Harry couldn't help staring at Remus' toned chest and stomach which were exposed where the dressing gown had come open in the middle of the night. Remus had patches of chestnut hair on his chest and a trail leading from his navel to the rumpled boxers he was wearing.

"Enjoying the view?" Remus asked, knowing he was teasing the young man but wanting to see Harry blush the way he had done the night before.

"S…sorry, Remus," Harry said, his face and chest turning bright red as he stuttered out his apology for staring.

"It is fine Harry. I am not upset. Besides I spent some time watching you last night so we are even," Remus said walking over to where Harry was still standing.

"I um….I need to use the loo," Harry said, still stumbling over his words as he turned and walked into the bathroom. He finished his morning routine in a few moments and noticed that Remus was still standing there waiting for him.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Remus asked Harry. Remus had to hide a chuckle from Harry's escape to the loo. He really was an innocent and it gave a slight thrill to Remus thinking about how he got to show Harry everything he needed to know about intimacy.

"I was going to make breakfast for you. That is why I was trying to get up without waking you up," Harry said.

"I am a light sleeper I am afraid. Except for the day after the full moon but that is mostly pain potions and the muscle relaxant I need to take to heal. You are more than welcome to help me with breakfast if you want to set the table but the stove is magical so you need to use your wand to operate it. That is why Molly did all the cooking before and didn't let any of you guys help," Remus said.

After a hearty breakfast of pancakes, sausage, bacon, potatoes and eggs, Harry helped Remus put the dishes in the sink to wash them while they decided on their plans for the day. "Did you have the dream again?" Harry asked, his face again bright red from the blushing that he couldn't control. The images were intense and Harry felt himself become aroused just by thinking about what he had seen.

Remus could smell the heady scent of arousal coming from Harry in waves and knew that he should stop the teasing for now. This was likely the first time Harry had felt this way and Remus didn't want to scare him away. "Yes Harry, I saw another ritual. It looked like it takes place in the spring sometime. It's a little different from the others, besides the fact that Sirius was back. It also had a component of sex magic added to the traditional Druidic ritual," Remus said.

"Sex magic?" Harry asked. He had never heard of that before and was curious.

Remus laughed at the curious look on Harry's face. "Yes, sex magic is an old custom that uses the power of the act of sex to fuel rituals and spells. Old marriage rights always involved the act of sex to seal the bond. That's why the wedding night was always so important. The sex used to be right there in the ritual circle in front of witnesses," Remus said. As he spoke, details of the ritual from the dream came back to the front of his mind. "That's what that was. Well now that will make it easier to find information on. That rite is still used by some pure-bloods to bind arranged marriages," Remus said, thinking about the books in the Black library on sex magic and rituals. He had read some of them over Christmas last year and knew about where they were in the library unless Molly or another order member had moved them since then.

"What are you talking about? Marriage rituals? Is that what we saw in our dream?" Harry asked. Marriage was a big step and he wouldn't be of age yet if this happened in the spring. Maybe there was a way for just Remus and Sirius to complete the ritual, although he didn't know why he would have been there in the last dream then.

"I am not sure Harry, but if you would like we can go to the library and start researching it now. It may take us the rest of the summer to figure things out for the first two rituals let alone the third," Remus said. "The sex magic might be a way to bind Sirius back to this plane of existence. By binding him to us we would be able to rejuvenate him. That might be why he looked so much healthier and younger," Remus said, thinking more about what he had seen in the dreams.

"Is that why you looked young and healthy also? Harry asked. Then he had a thought that made him sad. "But what if he does not want to be bound to us? I know you two were in love…but I do not know what he thinks about me," Harry said, his voice trailing off at the end. He loved both Remus and Sirius but he did not expect them to ever love him that way in return and he did not want to ruin any relationship they had already to try to get something that he was not sure that either of them would be comfortable with.

"You must not have seen the piece that I did then Harry. If you had, you would have seen the way Sirius worshipped you during the dream. I told you that we felt the same way but just had not had time to see what would happen. Plus I am not sure that is what we saw but it is a reasonable explanation for the last dream that we had. Now let us go find whatever information we can about the rituals," Remus said, taking Harry's hand and leading him to the vast Black library.

A week later Harry was disappointed that they were not making very much progress. They had found out some basic details about Druidic customs and that they were virtually identical to Wicca practises in other parts of the world. They had also agreed that the rituals they were looking for were centred on Samhain, Yule, and Beltane. Now they just needed a book that gave them specifics for performing the rituals and then they could gather the things they needed to make it work. Harry had already pulled out the shattered mirror fragments from the bottom of his trunk and had placed them in a safer spot in one of Remus' many boxes and cases. Harry was looking less pale and frightened after a week of regular meals and being able to sleep through the night. He still slept in the room with Remus but as it seemed to help both of them rest better, Harry no longer felt so strange about the arrangement.

Dumbledore had written a note to Remus expressing his displeasure that Harry was no longer under the protection of the blood wards. Remus' reaction had been to give a tirade of curse words and then to write a howler each day for three days culminating with a pensive full of Harry's memories of Privet Drive along with Remus' memories of what he had seen when he picked Harry up. Dumbledore was still not entirely happy but he did go to Privet Drive for himself to see how the muggles actually were and left there having had to memory charm them and restrain himself from casting the most painful legal curses he knew at them for their attitude towards Harry and what they had done to the boy while he was living with them. Dumbledore was forced to eat his words to Remus and advised that Remus keep him for good since the muggles were in no fit state to take care of Harry any further. They were now being investigated by the police and child welfare for their gross neglect of their son and how they had treated Harry himself.

Harry's birthday came and went with a quiet celebration. Harry had relented and asked Hermione and Ron over for the evening. It was not that he did not want to see his friends but he was so focused on the rituals and the research that he did not want to take a break even to celebrate his birthday. Remus was insistent that he take some time out for his friends though and went all out to cook a nice meal. He made a leg of lamb with vegetable medley, roasted red potatoes, and a fancy chocolate pudding with scarlet and gold whipped cream ribbons and flourishes for afters. Then Harry opened his gifts. From Ron he got a fancy box of Honeydukes' best chocolate and a couple of rarer chocolate frog cards to add to his collection, including one of his parents and himself as a baby from the end of the first Voldemort war. Hermione gave him refills for his broomstick servicing kit as well as a custom pair of seeker's gloves with his name stitched in shining gold thread across the back of his hands. "I am surprised Hermione. Not a book for once?" Harry said, teasing his best friend.

"Very funny Harry. I knew you needed new gloves your old ones are too small and I saw these in Diagon Alley. They keep your hands at a comfortable temperature and they are guaranteed not to slip off the handle of your broom even at full speed or in poor weather conditions," Hermione said.

"I was just teasing Hermione, they are wonderful and I hope that I get to play again. No one has said anything yet about Umbridge's ban being lifted. Although Professor Dumbledore did find my broom and sent it back to me right at the start of the summer," Harry said.

"They have to lift the ban," Ron said, with a bit of chocolate pudding still in his mouth.

"Ugh, Ron, how many times have I told you not to talk with your mouth full," Hermione said.

"You are not my mother," Ron retorted.

"Enough…I hear this everyday at school. Let's just not fight for once," Harry said, reaching for the next package.

"Sorry Harry," both Hermione and Ron said together.

The next present was a joint gift from the rest of the Weasley family. It held home-made mince pies from Mrs. Weasley, biscuits from Ginny, a box of dubious contents from the twins that they must have slipped in without their mother's knowledge, a rubber duck from Mr. Weasley, who had pestered Harry last summer to tell him the exact function of a rubber duck, and a joint gift from Bill and Charlie in the form of a dragon hide wrist holster for his wand. "Good now Mad-Eye will not yell at me about wizards who have lost their buttocks by keeping their wands in their pocket. I wonder if he really knows anyone who that had happened to," Harry said, attempting to put the holster on and failing horribly several times. Remus grabbed his arm gently and buckled the straps. He had a strange smile on his face, almost like he was trying not to laugh.

"Oh yes, he knows someone. You three do as well. It's the reason why Severus is so against foolish wand waving actually. He had just hexed Sirius into the hospital wing with a dark but not illegal curse during our third year. Sirius was bleeding from the ears as it was a percussive curse that made a loud ringing that ruptured his eardrums. Severus put his wand in the waistband of his pants but was still hanging on to it in case he needed to curse James or I. James said something he didn't like and Severus forgot he had put his wand away and said a darkish cutting curse designed to slowly cut into someone until the counter curse was said. Well the wand was in his pants so it cut into the part it was pointed at and by the time he got to the hospital wing he had lost the majority of his right buttock. Madame Pomfrey was able to reattach it but he couldn't sit for nearly a month," Remus said, chuckling as he recounted the story.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other and burst into laughter. "How will we be able to look at him during lessons knowing that," Harry said a few minutes later, still snickering slightly.

"We had better learn quick as he uses Legilimancy on everyone in class, especially you Harry," Hermione said, wiping away the tears that had flowed out from laughing too hard.

"No problem now. I finally learned Occlumency. Remus taught me since he's naturally occluded because of the wolf. He tries to get in randomly every day but I can push him out right away," Harry said, happy that they had taken that time in the first week to go over the art of closing his mind as well as getting the little bit of summer work they had gotten finished off so that he could focus on finding and learning the rituals.

"Did you do all your summer work already?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I finished all three essays the first week I was here," Harry answered, ignoring the confusion on Hermione's face and the shock and disgust on Ron's face.

Harry turned to Remus and took the package that he was holding out. "This is a package from both Sirius and I. He would want me to still give it to you even though he's not here to see your reaction," Remus said.

With trembling fingers, Harry unwrapped the medium sized box. He wasn't sure what to expect from the last two Marauders. He pulled back the tissue paper to reveal a leather jacket. Pulling it out from the box, Harry gasped as his name was sewn on the front and when he turned it around there were the forms of Prongs, Moony and Padfoot sewn on the back and animated to gamble over the surface of the jacket as they played under the full moon. "Moony," Harry said, his voice trembling as his fingers ran over the fine stitching on the back, absent-mindedly petting the sewn image of Padfoot who wriggled under his fingers contentedly just as the real Padfoot would have.

"Sirius did the animation. He wanted it to be as lifelike as possible. I think he succeeded too. He seems to enjoy being touched," Remus said, reaching over to give his own pat to the overeager stitched Padfoot. "But that's not all there is cub, keep looking in the box," Remus added.

Harry dug further into the tissue paper and pulled out 3 vials of various potions. "What are these for?" Harry asked.

"The animagus potion of course. We had already planned to give it to you this year. It is the new way of learning. Much faster than what Sirius and James did since you don't need to spend hours meditating. I do not know how they ever managed to sit still long enough to finish," Remus said.

"That is illegal, Harry, at least until you are of age," Hermione said.

"Then I guess I do not need to ask if you will be joining me then," Harry said. He was tired of his friends judging him for everything he did.

"No I will not be joining you and if you were smart you would wait until next year. Those potions are still being tested for side-effects. I read it in the latest potions journal," Hermione said.

"Remus would not give me anything dangerous. I trust him Hermione. I appreciate your concern but I would also appreciate you do not go telling anyone about this. It is my decision to make and Remus is my guardian now and he approves," Harry said. "I thank you for coming you guys and for your gifts but I think the evening is finished," Harry added as he stood up and started walking out of the dining room.

"Oh, Harry. I will not say anything, but be careful. Come on Ron, let us go back to the Burrow it is getting quite late," Hermione said. Ron followed her to the fireplace and they flooed away.

"Sorry about that cub. If I would have known her reaction I would have given that part of the gift to you when we were alone," Remus said, coming up behind Harry and pulling him into his arms so that Harry's back was pressed against Remus' chest.

"It is okay. I did not think she would approve anyway but I wanted to learn despite that. So which one do I take first?" Harry asked.

"The red one first, and then the blue one. You save the green one for after you have had a chance to experience the dream caused by the other two. That will show your form and then the green potion locks it in and forces the first change. After that it is just practise. Let us sit in the library and see what you might get. I can always carry you up to bed if it is a longer dream vision than usual," Remus said.

Harry uncorked the red potion and drank it quickly. It tasted like dirt and smelled like gasoline. Then he followed it with the blue potion which burned going down and tasted and smelled like rotten eggs. "Why do they always taste funny?" Harry asked before he slumped onto the couch and started to dream.

Three hours later he woke up just as suddenly as he had fallen into the dream state. They were still in the library and Harry looked around for Remus. He found him in the back corner looking through more books to find the ritual. Harry practically ran over to the table and gave Remus a hug, one of the first that he could remember initiating with anyone. "I take it that you saw something then," Remus said, laughing at the expression on Harry's face.

"I think you'll be surprised and Sirius will be as well when we get him back," Harry said.

"Well then tell me what you are," Remus said pulling the green potion from his pocket.

"Or I can just take this and show you," Harry said pulling open the vial and quickly drinking the potion. This one made him shiver. It was icy cold feeling and tasted like the water from the rusty hosepipe out behind the Dursley's house. Harry felt his skin tingle and then felt himself shrink and end up on all fours. His back twisted and he grew a tail. Then his mouth and nose moved as his snout grew and his ears itched as they migrated to the top of his head. A few minutes later he looked up at Moony on shaky legs and gave a weak yip to get his attention.

"Look at that. Padfoot and I were right. You really are more cub than buck. Your father insisted you would be a stag like him but I somehow knew you were canine. I can't tell if you are a wolf or a dog but you look like a mix of Padfoot and Moony," Remus said, sitting on the floor and pulling the cub into his lap to get a closer look. Harry rolled over happily in his lap and squirmed as Remus gave him a belly rub. "Very good Harry, but now you have to change back. You can do it, Remus said, whispering encouragement in Harry's ear as Harry slowly changed back to human. Ten minutes later, Harry sat in Remus' lap, embarrassed that he had not moved before he started to turn back.

"I did not know that dogs were that colour blind. It was hard to figure out where things were when everything is grey and black," Harry said, giving in and resting against Remus instead of getting up. He was tired and sore from the change and wanted to rest. Plus Remus was very warm and the hand on his back was luring him to sleep.

"It takes a little getting used to. Padfoot ran into the door for the first two weeks until he started to get used to the change in vision between forms. That and I suspect Sirius needed glasses but was too stubborn to wear them. He later had his vision corrected if I remember right so that he wouldn't have to wear them when he went into Auror training. Your father decided not to correct his vision since it would have been a longer process and it was painful so he just charmed his glasses to stick on until he said a password and to be indestructible," Remus said. He gathered Harry into his arms and picked him up slowly and carefully since the young man was practically asleep.

"Thank you, Moony. No one has ever taken care of me this much before," Harry said sleepily as Remus spelled his clothes off and tucked Harry into their bed upstairs.

"It is my pleasure, Harry, happy birthday. Now let's get some sleep and perhaps we'll find that ritual soon," Remus said pulling Harry into his arms and drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite Remus' words they still had no luck with the books available in the Black library. Remus wrote out an owl order to Flourish and Blotts for books on old rituals and Druidic celebrations. Harry happily authorized a payment from his Gringott's vault to pay for the order and sent it off right away with Hedwig. Over the next week while they waited for the books to arrive they continued to look up anything that may help them with the rituals.

Also during that week Harry's O.W.L scores came. That morning they had just finished breakfast and were having another cuppa when a grey and brown owl flew into the room sedately and dropped the letter in front of Harry. He glanced at it nervously but made no move to open it.

"Well go on cub. It will not open itself," Remus said.

"I have never had anyone around who will care what grades I got before. I know there are a couple of classes that I did not do very well in," Harry said, opening the letter slowly.

**O.W.L results for Harry James Potter-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Arithmancy-N/A

Ancient Runes-N/A

Muggle Studies-N/A

Divination-

Written-D

Practical-D

Overall-D

0 OWL

Care of Magical Creatures-

Written-O

Practical-O

Overall-O

1 OWL

History of Magic-

Written-T

Practical-N/A

Overall-T

0 OWL

Herbology-

Written-E

Practical-E

Overall-E

1 OWL

Astronomy-

Written-E

Practical-A (disruption during test)

Overall-E (Written score weighted more because of disruption)

1 OWL

Charms-

Written-O++

Practical-O++

Overall-O++ (Tied for highest score with Lily Evans)

3 OWL (2 bonus OWL awarded for the pluses)

Transfiguration-

Written-O++

Practical-O++

Overall-O++ (Tied for highest score with James Potter)

3 OWL (2 bonus OWL awarded for the pluses)

Potions-

Written-E+

Practical-O

Overall-O

1 OWL

Defence Against the Dark Arts-

Written-O++

Practical-O++

Overall-O++ (Highest score in over 100 years)

3 OWL (2 bonus OWL awarded for the pluses)

Total OWL awarded: 13

Class Rank: 2

Congratulations you are on track to become an Auror. Please see your head of house if this is no longer your desired career path. Please choose no more than 6 classes at NEWT level by August 15.

Griselda Marchbanks

Head Wizardry Examination Board examiner

Ministry of Magic

"Those are excellent results, Harry. So you had some trouble in Divination and History of Magic was pretty much a total loss but otherwise you did excellent. Look, you tied your mum in Charms and your da in Transfiguration. You're even number two in your year. They would be so proud, Sirius too. I know I am proud of you," Remus said.

"Hermione must have gotten number one in our year. She'll be a little angry that I was able to do so well without studying myself into the hospital wing. History was when I had the fake vision about Sirius. I blacked out and woke up in the middle of the exam screaming and in pain from feeling Voldemort's emotions," Harry said, taking another sip of tea. "I cannot believe I got an O in Potions. Snape is going to have it out for me even more with me in his class for two more years. He was counting on getting rid of me after OWL year from the very first class in first year," Harry said. He was dreading Potions class and Snape's reactions. He turned to Remus, "Thank you for caring about my marks. Growing up I always had to do worse than Dudley, which was hard since he was dumber than Crabbe and Goyle put together. Uncle Vernon would threaten to take the belt after me the few times I did better than their precious baby, that or they would tell the teachers that I cheated. I just stopped trying after that," Harry said.

"If he says anything he will have to deal with me," Remus said. "And you had the highest Defence score in 100 years. That means someone finally beat Albus' score. No one had come close in a long time. I was the closest followed by Sirius and your mum but we were still only able to get an O+. Your da settled for an O but he could have gotten a higher score if he would have studied more and not snuck out to Hogsmeade every night of exam week," Remus said, fondly remembering their frantic fifth year. Inside he seethed at the way the muggles treated Harry and what the young man had just revealed. "Are you still planning to be an Auror? With these grades there are several other things you could do as well," Remus said.

"I do not know what I really want to do. I mainly said Auror to annoy Umbridge since she said that I would not amount to anything and that I might as well not even take my OWL tests since I would fail them anyway. What else could I do with my scores?" Harry said.

"What a despicable women and we will not even get into what she did to your hand all of last year," Remus said. He had found out about the blood quill scars early in their summer together and had already written a strongly worded howler to both Dumbledore and the Minister about hiring people who would torture children.

Umbridge had been scheduled for a trial but she was still in the long-term damage ward of St. Mungo's with a permanent phobia of centaurs and night terrors that left her little more than a drooling wreck. She made good company for the foppish Gilderoy Lockhart and his insistence that everyone wanted his autograph now that he knew how to make joined-up writing and his statement that he was writing a book about how to take care of people in a hospital. Harry frowned at the thought of Umbridge and her rules and terror.

"Well you got O's in all of your core classes plus Care of Magical Creatures and an E in Herbology so you could be a Healer. It's a shame you didn't take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy because you could have been a curse breaker like Bill Weasley. If you continue your studies and get a Mastery then there's even more careers open to you. Your mum was a Charms Mistress and went into Spell Crafting, although that also requires a NEWT in Runes and Arithmancy as well. Most Healers are also Potions Masters since they have to use potions so much with their patients," Remus said.

"I am not sure what I should do. How difficult is it to get a Defence Mastery, and maybe one in Potions? I like the subject when Snape is not breathing down my neck. I actually brewed a few potions at the Dursley's when I needed to and it was relaxing," Harry said, fidgeting as he mentioned brewing the potions. He had needed them after a punishment Uncle Vernon had given him the night he had returned from school because Harry had a nightmare and woke Dudley up. In reality, Dudley had been sneaking back into the house drunk as a skunk and high on something after beating a neighbour kid so badly the boy had to be rushed to casualty to have his appendix and spleen removed.

"It is another one to three years of study. I believe both Defence and Potions are the full three years and you need to get O's on your NEWT for your core subjects and Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures for both Mastery programs. And just why were you brewing potions in your room during the summer?" Remus asked, reaching over to take one of Harry's hands in his in a calming gesture.

"Uncle Vernon claimed that I woke Dudley up the night I got back from Hogwarts and told me that he did not care what the freaks at the station said to him, that he was tired of my disrespect. So he poured a teapot of boiling water over my head and then shut my hand in the bedroom door hard enough to break it in several places. I brewed a burn salve and a bone mender to get rid of the pain so I could paint the garage the next morning. That is why they hired the gardeners. They could not figure out how I was not injured when I came downstairs and yelled at me for several hours and then shut me in my room with a threat to use the locks and put the bars back if I used my freak powers ever again," Harry replied, his voice low and frightened.

Remus's normally calm amber eyes burned gold as Harry explained what had happened during the summer. "Why did you not write to me that night and I would have come to get you immediately?" Remus asked, tightening his grip on Harry's hand. "I cannot lose you as well, Harry, the wolf would destroy me. The loss of Sirius is already taking its toll. That is why I am focusing on finding out if he can return. I need him and I need you, Harry. If I lost you I would lose myself as well. Moony would take over permanently and I would be no better then the werewolves who run around freely at the full moon and willingly infect anyone they can find," Remus said, sliding his chair closer to Harry's so he could be closer to the young man. "Look at me, Harry. I want to help you, but you have to let me in. I know you are used to taking care of yourself, but you have someone here now that wants to take care of you," Remus said, his voice husky from holding back the tears knowing that Harry would feel bad for making him upset. However, Remus felt the tears begin to flow as he thought of his poor pup, scared, hurting, and all alone in that house being hurt over something he could not control.

"I thought you blamed me for Sirius. That is what I saw in my dream that night. You told me that I ruined your life and that you wished that I would have died rather than Sirius…that I killed my parents and your mate and that I needed to be alone so that no one else would die because of me," Harry said, staring at the floor, not able to look Remus in the eyes and see the pain that he had caused.

"Oh Merlin, Harry. I would never blame you. Sirius would never blame you. Even if he is gone and we cannot get him back. He would want to go out protecting you from whatever he could protect you from," Remus said, cupping Harry's chin in one strong hand and wiping away the tears that flowed down his cheeks. "We should go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, at least to get your supplies. I know you have not been there for a couple of years but I think if I call up the older Weasley boys or even the twins we should have enough protection to go there for a bit and get you some new robes and pick up the books and things that you will need. Do you know which classes you want to take for NEWT?" Remus asked.

"Charms, Defence, Transfiguration, Potions, and I guess I'll take Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures," Harry said.

"Have you considered being a professor? You would be able to take a shot at cracking the curse on the Defence position," Remus said.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're the only one of our past professors who walked away unharmed," Harry said. It was true, the first had died, second and fifth were nuts, and the fourth was as good as dead with no soul.

"Not really, Harry, but thanks for sharing. I wonder sometimes what kind of school Albus is running. It is not the safe place I remember when I went there," Remus said.

"My middle name ought to be trouble. I do not look for it but it sure looks for me every year. It would be nice to have one year without an adventure but I do not think I am going to get my wish this year or next. This year I have to rescue my godfather and see if we can do the impossible and free him from the veil that we know nothing about with rituals that we cannot find yet. Then next year will be the battle between me and Voldemort and it will end with one of us dead and one of us a murderer," Harry said.

"Where did you get this idea from?" Remus asked, dreading the response.

"Dumbledore finally told me the prophecy that everyone was guarding at the Ministry last year. It is bad Remus. It says that I am the only one with the power to defeat Voldemort and that I will have some power that he does not know about. In the end it comes down to either him or I. Neither can live while the other survives," Harry said, his voice flat and emotionless.

Remus heard the tone of Harry's voice and pulled his cub into his arms. "Do not be resigned to die. We will find a way together to ensure that you are the one who walks away. And it would not be murder, Harry, to rid the world of Voldemort. He is not even human any longer. It would be to protect yourself and everyone you care about," Remus said. Even though it was only a little after breakfast, Remus led Harry upstairs and watched over his cub as Harry had nightmares most of the day and into the night. The only way he would sleep was when Remus pulled Harry onto his chest and held him close to keep him feeling safe and let him know that someone loved him still. Remus knew that he was the only one Harry could share this burden with and took it willingly. Anything to make Harry happy.

Harry and Remus decided that the trip to Diagon Alley could not wait much longer. They only had three more weeks of summer left before Harry returned to Hogwarts. So the next morning they woke up early and prepared for their day in the Alley. Fred and George Weasley were going to go with them as backup in case anything happened since no one else was available for guard duty. Harry was secretly glad since he had gotten used to spending all of his time with Remus and wanted that to continue for the rest of the summer.

Remus worked out his nervous energy by cooking a large breakfast. He made quick work of making French toast, eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, and potatoes. It was more food than Harry was used to eating in an entire week.

"Are you trying to fatten me up?" Harry asked, trying to eat as much as possible of the enormous plate that Remus had set in front of him.

"You could use a little more meat on your bones. I am just trying to make sure you recover from the deprivation those relatives of yours put you through," Remus said, easily finishing his own plate of breakfast. The werewolf metabolism really came in handy sometimes.

Before they could clean up the dishes and floo to Diagon Alley, a chime announced that they would have company coming in the floo. A few moments later, Dumbledore arrived in the fireplace in a whoosh of soot and smoke. After brushing himself off and setting his eccentric pointed hat back on his head, Dumbledore walked over to the table where Remus and Harry were sitting. "I have come to update you on the case against your relatives, Harry, and to let you know that Minerva has received your class list for next year," Dumbledore said, taking the cup of tea that Remus offered with a quiet thanks and a smile.

Harry meanwhile, was getting a slight headache from looking at the Professor's choice of robes. They were black with moving swirls of lime green and sherbet lemon yellow that seemed to turn at an ever increasing pace. Remus noticed where Harry was staring and leaned over to whisper to him, "It is never a good idea to stare at Albus' robes for too long. They tend to make people feel a bit sick," Remus said, laughing at the expression on Harry's face.

"So what is happening with my relatives?" Harry asked, tearing his eyes away from the shining fabric distraction.

"They are on their way to the Queen's prison. Well, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley are. Young Mr. Dursley is headed for...what was it called...oh yes, St. Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys. It seems he was about to be expelled from Smeltings after he got caught with a naked girl tied to his dormitory bed. He claimed she was his slave/girlfriend and that she wanted to be there," Dumbledore said. He was happy that Harry would not have to deal with that sort of treatment again, but upset because it had gone on for as long as it had.

Harry started laughing. Dudley's fate was perfect. Not only because he was now headed for the very place the Dursleys said that Harry had attended, but also because Harry knew that Dudley would not last very long in there since he refused to do anything for himself and would anger the wrong person by having a tantrum as soon as anyone told him to do a simple chore.

"What is so funny, Harry?" Remus asked.

"The Dursley's spent years telling all the neighbours that I went to St. Brutus'. That and I know that they attempt to "reform" their students with hard work. Dudley will refuse to the wrong person and he will find out what it is like to be beaten up for once," Harry said.

"Also Harry, I believe that he will finally start to lose some weight since they have a very strict diet in reform schools. Then again he may try to figure out how to get food out of others," Remus said.

"So you came here just to tell me that my relatives were finally going to be in trouble for what they have done to me since I have known them?" Harry said, not disguising his hatred for his only family. Sure they had taken him in but they had made it very clear over the years that they had only done it to protect themselves and not out of any love or affection.

"I also came to see you and talk about a few things, Harry. I know that I have not always been in a position to be able to tell you the whole truth, and in some cases that is still true. But I believe I promised that I would start to tell you as much as I can from here on out. Do you have any questions for me? Or anything you feel that I should know about?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes twinkling as he reached in one of the many pockets of his robes for a sherbet lemon.

"I suppose that I should show you what I have learned over the summer. It is only fair since you said you would try to be honest with me," Harry said, looking over to Remus for his approval to show Dumbledore his animagus form. That is, if he could even transform again without the potions forcing the transformation.

"Go ahead, Harry, just remember how it felt before and you will be able to do it again," Remus said, looking forward to Albus' reaction to the transformation.

Harry stood up and took a few steps away from the table to give himself room. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and felt his body start to shrink as the transformation slowly took place. It took about five minutes to transform fully, something that he would have to work on in order to make the transformation useful for anything. He looked up at Dumbledore and shook his head to get used to the lack of colour in his vision. Harry walked over to Remus and sat down at his feet, pushing his head firmly under Remus' hand in a demand to be petted.

"Well now, that is surprising. I had assumed that you would be more similar to your father's form. After all, it is your patronus. It is good to see that Remus has not lost any of his teaching talent to be able to teach you so quickly how to transform independent of the initial potion. Transform back and we will talk about a few things of importance," Dumbledore said.

Harry whined in protest at the idea of transforming back. Remus had just found an itchy spot and was scratching it. This gave Harry a pleasant drowsy feeling. He shook his head and started the slow transformation back to human. "I need to get that down faster. My form is pretty much useless as it is right now," Harry said, taking his seat at the table.

"It should get much faster as you practise. Sirius got it down to two or three seconds and it only took him about four months of transforming to get that fast," Remus said. Directing his attention to Albus, the smile faded from Remus' face. "What did you want to discuss?" Remus asked politely but with a slight cool tone in his voice.

"I wanted to discuss the reason that Voldemort did not die when Harry stopped him in 1981. I have found out the reason for his continued existence and that I will need Harry to help with this puzzle," Dumbledore said.

"What is the reason?" Harry asked, wondering why the Headmaster needed him to help solve anything.

"The item is called a Horcrux. Not only does Voldemort have one, but I believe that he made more than one. I am guessing three but I am not sure," Dumbledore replied.

"What is a Horcrux?" Harry asked, noticing that Remus had gotten very pale at Dumbledore's words and was looking scared.

"Only the most evil act of soul tampering that I have ever seen. You must kill in cold-blood in order to destabilize your soul. After that, a short ritual will place a piece of the destabilized soul into an object of your choosing," Albus said.

"I think I know where one is...or where it was anyway," Harry said.

"What are you talking about," Remus said, his mind spinning to process what Dumbledore was saying. "Are you saying that without going on a treasure hunt for the pieces of his soul that we cannot defeat Voldemort?" Remus asked.

"That is exactly what I am saying, Remus. It is imperative that I have Harry's cooperation for this search this year. And Harry, I do believe the diary was a Horcrux. That leaves either one more piece and the portion in Riddle's body, or possibly at the outside five more pieces and the one inside him as he could have used the number seven and its importance when making his soul containers," Dumbledore said.

"What will I have to do?" Harry asked, his mind spinning with the new information.

"You will have to learn how to identify and then eventually safely destroy the Horcrii as we come across them. I will also have to teach you how to get a memory I need from a former professor named Slughorn. He refuses to go back to teach but that memory is invaluable to find out just how Voldemort learned to create one Horcrux, let alone making as many as I believe that he has," answered Dumbledore.

"That is fine but Remus and I have a project that is important to us that I refuse to give up on, even to help you with this," Harry said.

"Ah yes, trying to find a way to bring him back," Dumbledore said, a slightly disapproving look on his face. "It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, something I believe I have told you before, Harry," Dumbledore said. He was upset that Remus was filling Harry's head with these notions but he did not believe that anything would come of them looking at old rituals. Most of them required materials that neither Remus or Harry had anyway of getting.

"How in Merlin did you know what we were planning on doing?" Remus asked, angry that their plans had been figured out so easily.

"Old Papadakis Blotts and I grew up together. Pappy saw the name on the order you placed recently and let me know that you were researching something about Celtic and Wicca rituals and had enquired about where to get a full ritual set as well," Dumbledore said.

"That's the last time I use my real name on the owl order form then," Harry said, staring at Dumbledore. "We can and will bring him back whether you like it or not. He was not dead when he fell through the veil and Remus and I know we can figure this out and get him back," Harry said, his voice both angry and determined.

"I do not think anything will truly come of it but if it makes you feel better to have the ritual or rituals and try to make peace then I will let you try whatever it is that you are going to do. I must go now. Harry, your lessons will start as soon as school is in session once again. I will let you know what time later," Dumbledore said.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Looks like I actually have enough material for 2 chapters after this one rather than just one. Thanks for all the reviews and make sure you PM me or review if you want the last chapter sent to you and if so how to get it to you!

* * *

Harry paced around the room as soon as Dumbledore had left. "I cannot believe him. He comes here to finally tell me what is going on and then he pulls that I do not think you can do it so it will not hurt for me to let you try routine. If I did not need to defeat Voldemort eventually, I would not have any part of his little treasure hunt," Harry said, running his hands through his hair, making it stick up even more than it normally did.

"I know, Harry, it will be okay I promise. Just forget what Dumbledore said and we will go to Diagon Alley and get our things. I finally found out where to get the ritual set. That was the hardest part to get as it has the athame we need in all three rituals as well as the chalks we need for drawing the pentagram and the runes," Remus said, hugging Harry close to calm him.

"Then we will go and get everything. We will have to find another way to get more books if we need them though. I do not trust the book store now since he gave away all our plans to Dumbledore," Harry said. He walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. He checked to make sure he had his vault key and the small pouch of coin left over from the previous year. "Are we going?" Harry asked Remus, who had yet to move.

"Yes, let me go first just to make sure it is safe in the Leaky Cauldron. Come in about two minutes," Remus said, throwing the floo powder down and calling out "Leaky Cauldron." He was sucked into the fireplace and out of sight.

Harry waited two minutes and threw in his own handful of floo powder. Making sure his glasses were securely in his pocket and his elbows were tucked in, Harry let the powder drop and clearly called out "Leaky Cauldron," before he spun through the fire and was spit out onto the floor at the feet of a very amused Remus. "I will never figure that out," Harry said, trying to brush the soot from the pair of Sirius' robes that he was wearing for the trip through the alley.

"Here, allow me. Then we'll go and get a few things, including some new clothes of your own," Remus said. He waived his wand and silently banished the soot from Harry's robes, face, and hands. "Come on. The first stop is the bank and then I think we will get you a new trunk. You will need more space than the one Hagrid recommended before your first year," Remus said, dragging Harry out the back door of the pub. Remus tapped the bricks to open the archway and pulled Harry through so that they could meet the twins just inside the Alley, near the Menagerie.

"Hey there he is," George said.

"Our investor and," Fred said.

"Our honorary little brother plus," George added.

"The only professor we actually respected," Fred finished.

Harry shook his head. Following the twins during a conversation was difficult most of the time and nearly impossible sometimes. Like today when they seemed to be bouncing off the pavement like a pair of hyperactive pixies. "Okay, what experiment did you two eat before you came out here?" Harry asked, smiling because they really were very funny even when they were annoying you.

"Just one," George started.

"Or two . . .maybe," Fred continued.

"Three of our new Pesky Pixies," George finished.

"Pesky Pixies eh, got the idea from that idiot of a former professor we had did you? What do they do? And just one of you answer please, I am getting a headache," Harry said.

"They make you hyper and if you eat enough of them then you literally bounce off the walls," Fred and George said together.

Harry groaned when they answered. If them finishing each others sentences was not bad enough they often spoke at the same time when they wanted to be especially annoying.

"If you are finished catching up, Harry and I have some important shopping to finish up before Dumbledore or someone else finds out we are here and has a problem with it," Remus said, interrupting the conversation when he noticed how frustrated and pained Harry had started looking from listening to the twins. "Just stay somewhere where you can see us in case something happens, but I would like to have Harry to myself for a little bit," Remus added, leading Harry towards the tiny, ancient looking trunk shop across from the Menagerie.

The inside was dusty and smelled a bit like mould. The bell over the door rang loudly and from the back of the shop a slightly podgy old man shuffled into the shop itself. "Welcome to Gulliver's Travels. I'm Octavian Gulliver. How can I help you gentlemen?" he said, opening up a trunk nearby, out of which popped up a sample case and a trunk catalogue. "I have over 2,500 trunks in stock or if nothing here fits your needs I can whip up a custom job in about an hour," he said.

"We are looking for a triple wizard space saver. I do not know if this is standard for that model but we would like one compartment for clothes which will pop up like a wardrobe for easy access. It will have stay clean, permanent press, and ever fresh charms on it. The second compartment will be an ever organized multi-use space with ever fresh, stay clean, anti-theft, and easy access charms. The final space will be a trunk library. This will have the stay clean, easy access, ever fresh, and self-updating charms on it. Three locks with both magic sensor and blood wards to prevent theft. And the standard self-shrinking and feather light charms. My friends had this model when we were in school and my nephew here needs an upgrade for his current standard school trunk," Remus said.

"Certainly. I remember that model quite well. I do believe I have the deluxe available. It also has a fourth wizard space inside which is a mobile potions lab. It has charmed cabinets to put ingredients and completed potions into stasis as well as all cauldron sizes and metals and my favourite, self-stirring potion rods. They are not accepted for classroom use but really speed up home brewing. I have two quad wizard space trunks with all the charms you mentioned back here," Gulliver said, gesturing to a semi-cluttered work counter where two small trunks sat. One was a bright fuchsia with dark orange trim and black metal fittings.

"It looks like Dumbledore ordered that one, or someone with the same sense of colour coordination," Harry said quietly to Remus, who chuckled.

The other trunk took Harry's breath away. It was a deep red with dark gold accents. The locks and fittings were a lighter and shinier gold colour and there was a design of some kind in black and dark gold. "Is that a lion?" Harry asked.

"Yes it is. It was a custom job many years ago that was never picked up. I have forgotten who made the order but it was meant for their child who had just been born. They wanted to start him out early I guess," Gulliver said. "I take it that is the one that you would like?" he asked.

"How much?" Harry asked, figuring it would be a small fortune as it had been a custom made order when it was created.

"I will give it to you for 50 Galleons with an extra 7 sickles for the extra locking method. I normally do not use blood locks as they are frowned upon, but they are far more secure than tapping your wand on the lock to register your magic. Anyone can get your wand and then they can easily steal your possessions," Gulliver answered.

"Do you take key impression payment?" Harry asked. He was so used to doing everything by owl order lately that he had not even gone to the bank to fill his money bag. He figured he would remind Remus when they made it to that end of the alley since he was sure he did not have more than 10 Galleons on him at this time.

"Sure do. Most people do not carry large sums around any more. That or they make their orders by owl anyway so I just decided to take that form of payment in the shop as well. I'll just press your key here on this pad and the amount will be withdrawn right away and into my till," Gulliver said. Harry handed the shopkeeper his key and watched as it sunk into the waxy substance on the desk and then turn red. There was a soft chime and the spot turned green and Harry's key popped out of the substance and onto the desk. "There we go. All set now I just need 4 drops of blood to set up your wards and when you get back to school you will need to tap your wand on each lock and leave your magical signature on them. I would not recommend doing it now as I am not sure if the Ministry would consider that under-age magic or not.

"And I would rather not find out," Harry said. He took the knife Mr. Gulliver offered him and sliced his thumb. Pressing it to each lock in turn Harry noticed that they turned a shade darker and the metal took on a red tone mixed in with the gold. Remus healed his thumb after Harry pressed it to the fourth lock. "Is the potions lab stocked with cauldrons then?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it also has read your magic and is stocked through your sixth year with potions ingredients and books. You should not have to buy anything for Potions unless you are planning to work ahead," Gulliver answered.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Gulliver and for the trunk," Remus said, after telling Harry to shrink the trunk and put it in his pocket.

"It was my pleasure sirs. Please stop back for anything you need. Oh, and young Mr. Potter. I put in a bottomless backpack when I opened the miscellaneous space to check the charms. It will help you carry three times more than you usually could and be always light and indestructible. Use it well," Mr. Gulliver said, fading back into the back of his shop.

"If I did not know better I would think that was Dumbledore in disguise," Harry said.

"It was probably another one of his friends. I would not be surprised if he was friends with all the shopkeepers in the alley," Remus said.

The rest of the day was spent purchasing rarer potions ingredients, several ritual kits, plain black robes for the Samhain ritual, as well as any other clothes and necessities that the two needed. They also bought a few things for Sirius, including a new dressing gown as Harry had laid claim to the black velvet one. Harry insisted that Remus get a new one as well and now they all had matching black velvet dressing gowns and slippers. They hoped that they were not buying these things for nothing and that the rituals would bring the desired result.

The book they picked up from a small book store nearly in Knockturn Alley seemed more promising than anything they had seen. It explained how to combine Wicca rituals with the older forms from Celtic mythology. There was even a sample of several important ritual dates and the rituals to go along with them. This included all three of their target dates. Harry was practically dancing when he read the instructions for the Samhain ritual and realized that they had all of the ingredients they needed, including the large photo of Sirius that Remus had found in the attic.

As they were finally leaving the alley after six hours of shopping, Harry noticed a flash of silver blonde. "Oh great just what we need. Malfoy of all people to be in the alley today. Yep, here he comes," Harry said.

"Hey Potty, out here without your dogfather. Oh wait, he finally got what he deserved for being a blood traitor. Aunt Bella put him down and he barely even fought back," Draco Malfoy called out.

"Hello Ferret. I see that you have nothing better to do now that your daddy is in prison where he belongs. You will see him again soon. Eventually you will do something to get yourself thrown into Azkaban," Harry said, working to keep himself level and not to transform into his dog/wolf and bite Draco's leg. Malfoy was the last person he wanted knowing about his illegal animagus form.

"You talk brave Pot-head but when we get back to school we will see who the real wizard is," Malfoy said.

"What, going to set me up to get caught by Filch and Snape again like you did in first year. You really think I am dumb enough to fall for that again?" Harry said.

"You scared Potter?" Draco asked, his head back in the classic stance of a pure-blood who thought they were better than anyone else.

"You wish Malferret," Harry said. He took a couple of steps towards Draco and predictably Malfoy ran off instead of escalating the fight. "I want to study that book, Remus," Harry said, hurrying toward the Leaky Cauldron. He was eager to get back home and see exactly what would happen on Halloween for the first ritual. He knew they had to do this one exactly right as it was the basis for the rituals that followed at Christmas and in the spring.

Remus hurried along after Harry. He was also eager to read the ritual now that they had finally found the correct text. He knew Dumbledore did not expect them to be able to even find the right rituals let alone complete them. Now, Remus looked forward to proving Albus wrong again and having Sirius back. He was also looking forward to adding Harry to his pack as a lover not just a friend or loved one.

As soon as they returned to the house, Remus made a pot of tea and nearly carried Harry into the bedroom so they could read the book in comfort. Remus looked through the requirements for the ritual and sighed. "Harry you will have to make the sacrifice to the god. It requires aconite and I can't touch the plant in the raw form. It would make me deathly ill in a matter of minutes. I will handle the sacrifice to the goddess in her old crone form though. She requires a burnt offering of asphodel and wormwood," Remus said.

"Draught of the Living Death?" Harry asked, remembering very well the first question Snape had asked in first year potions. "And why would the god need Wolfsbane?" Harry asked, remembering the third question he had been asked.

"The god requires Wolfsbane because it is the symbol of change. He follows the moon in his cyclical changes, as does the goddess. The god though is trapped by that change unlike the goddess who controls it. The goddess is saying goodbye to the god on the feast of Samhain as she basically kills him. How in the world do you know about the Draught already? That is a NEWT level potion because even the fumes can be dangerous," Remus asked.

"The first question Snape asked me in first year was 'Potter, what do you get when you add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood.' Are you going to be okay around it if the fumes are dangerous and you will be burning it?" Harry asked.

"I will be fine. You would not be. That is why I said I would handle it. The Draught does not effect me as I have taken it before after a bad moon to allow me to heal. It is what they use to put patients in healing comas at St. Mungo's. The effects decrease with each use so now it just makes me slightly tired, especially since I will not be consuming it only inhaling some vapours," Remus said.

"And burning the aconite will not cause problems for you?" Harry asked, not wanting to do anything that may hurt Remus.

"No because you will be the only one in the pentagram for the sacrifice to the god. I will send you more details after you go back to school. Basically though you say a few words, ask after Sirius to see how he is and then offer the burnt offering to speed the god on his way. You will most likely feel a small tug on your magic as it sets up for the other rituals, keeping a pathway open for us. Then you will exit the circle and I will enter and do much the same only with the goddess. Then I will leave and we will offer food and drink to Sirius to aid him to get as close to the surface of the veil as he can so that it will be easier to retrieve him at Yule," Remus said, closing the book as it was getting late and he was exhausted. "Bed now. We will talk more about the ritual over the week before you have to go back to school. And I will send letters about what you need to do in more detail so you can memorize your parts," Remus said, leading a reluctant Harry, who wanted to learn everything right now, under the covers. "Sleep now cub," Remus said, running his fingers through Harry's messy hair.

"No wonder it is so messy. Everyone keeps playing with it," Harry said, sleep slurring his words slightly. Remus just chuckled before waving his wand and silently turning out the lights.

Before Harry knew it he was on the train back to Hogwarts. The summer had ended with stories of pranks and how his mum and da had fallen in love. He and Remus had taken a break from discussing the ritual. They had everything they needed stored safely in Sirius' trunk which Harry had found in the back of the wardrobe when he was putting Remus and Sirius' new things away after their shopping trip. It now held the potions ingredients, ritual book, and ritual kits they had bought as well as the black robes, pieces of the mirror and the picture of Sirius.

The train ride included the usual visit from Malfoy and his thugs Crabbe and Goyle. Harry sneered back at the ponce as he went on and on about blood traitors and how his father would be out of prison by Christmas and would make sure that everyone in the compartment met a sticky end. Harry wondered if the ferret even heard how stupid every word out of his mouth sounded.

Dumbledore made his usual announcements, including introducing everyone to their new Defence teacher. She was a tall woman with silver hair and violet eyes. Professor Artemis Spring seemed like an okay sort. But it was sort of hard to tell. Usually the defence professor did not try to kill him right at the beginning of the year, with Umbridge being the exception to that rule. Harry ate his dinner quickly, hoping to get up to the dorm and write the letter he had been composing in his head for the entire train ride before he forgot the questions he was going to ask Remus about the ritual.

His plans were sidelined when Dumbledore gestured for him to come up to the head table as everyone else was being released to go to bed. "I need to see you in my office for a few moments before you retire for the evening," Dumbledore told him, eyes twinkling like a disco ball under a strobe light.

Harry followed Dumbledore to his office reluctantly. He knew this was about their conversation this summer. Harry did not want to think about the Horcrii and how he had to play treasure hunt to destroy the pieces of Voldemort's soul. But, he had agreed to help Dumbledore so that he would not stop them from performing the rituals needed to bring Sirius back.

"Sit down. Would you like a sherbet lemon?" Dumbledore asked.

"No thank you sir," Harry said, looking at the desk rather than the Headmaster's garish pastel pink and green marked robes. They had what looked like bunnies frolicking around on them and as usual the motion made Harry's head ache.

"Now, I heard from a friend that you did a bit of trunk shopping last week," Dumbledore started. "A very nice model as well he said," Dumbledore finished, pulling another sherbet lemon from his bottomless pocket.

"Remus felt that my old trunk was not big enough for all my things to stay neat and organized. He was right. It is so much easier to find things now," Harry said, upset that the nice man at the trunk shop would have reported back to Dumbledore. "I am sure you did not call me up here to enquire about my new trunk though sir," Harry added.

"Not entirely. I will have the first part of your training on Horcrii ready tomorrow night. You will meet with me everyday at eight pm until we finish the information and memories. Then I will show you how to obtain the memory from former professor Slughorn. I expect this to take until Christmas so we will visit him on Boxing Day. I also wanted to mention again that I do not believe any good can come from dwelling on what has happened to Sirius. The idea of a ritual bringing back the dead is preposterous," Dumbledore said.

"That's because he is trapped and not dead. They never had a will reading. All the books I read stated that wills are read not more than 60 days after death. I asked the Goblins as well and they said they usually were instructed by Noble houses not to hold the will more than 30 days so it should have been on or around my birthday," Harry said. "I need to get to bed now so that I am ready for classes. What is the password for the Fat Lady's portrait?" Harry asked, a little ashamed that he had gone off on Dumbledore.

"I still think you are making a mistake. It is possible that Sirius never had a will. He was not always responsible in his choices. Just think about what I've said. I will see you tomorrow. The password is Pickled Pig Feet," Dumbledore said.

Harry neatly avoided a confrontation with Hermione when he reached the common room and fell into a restless sleep. He was not used to sleeping alone any more and missed the comforting presence of Remus and the millions of stories of Sirius and his parents that Remus would tell when Harry woke up from a nightmare. Harry finally drifted off to sleep around 2 am.

Time passed quickly and soon it was 29 September, the day before their first Hogsmeade visit. Harry remembered to send a letter to Remus asking if they needed any fresh autumn decorations only because he saw that the leaves were falling from the trees already and Hagrid was growing his monster pumpkins diligently for the Halloween feast.

_Dear Remus,_

_Time has flown by since I saw you last. I miss hearing your stories and spending hours talking about Sirius. Things here are the same as always. Snape hates me and never fails to call on me to answer a question about something I have never heard of and that is not in our book for this year or next (I read the next book when I was looking through my trunk last weekend). _

_The new defence teacher seems okay so far. She knows how to cast the spells, she's letting us actually use our wands, and to her credit most of all she has not tried to kill me actively or passively (at least not yet). Otherwise, I am doing well in all my classes (at least E's if not O's) except Potions where I think Snape has me at a low A and is trying to fail me out of the class except that I score high on all the tests and he has run out of ways to sabotage my potion in an unnoticeable way. _

_Would you be terribly disappointed if I decided to play professional Quidditch? From your stories, Sirius would love going to the games all season. Professor McGonagall reinstated me on the team and said I would have to beat the recruiters off with a beaters bat when they saw me even after almost two years of not playing (the tournament and then my unlawful ban from Umbridge). _

_Dumbledore is still against our plans and keeps trying to get me to give up. He is obsessed with showing me old memories of Voldemort when he was still Tom Riddle. I have not gotten much out of them except that if possible Voldemort was already evil while he was in school. He was just better at hiding it then. Dumbledore and I both now agree that there are five more things to destroy. I think I know where one of them is also. Can you see if there is still a big silver locket in the cabinet we all cleaned last summer? Kreacher may have stolen it. If so it is behind the boiler with his collection. It has a fancy looking S in gold on it and won't open (we tried last summer). _

_I had an interesting dream about Sirius last night. He and I were in the bedroom talking and I was sitting on his lap. He whispered in my ear that he wanted me to know that he loved me and that he never wanted to lose me again. Then he leaned down and kissed me. I want it to be true so much that it hurts. I love him and I love you as well. Does that make me a bad person, loving two people at once? I know you said you loved me too but I am still unsure whether Sirius loves me the way I love him or if it is just because I remind him of my father or he only loves me as his godson. I do not know if I should believe what I have seen in my dream or not, but the idea of being loved by Sirius and by you in the way I love the both of you makes it easier to sleep at night._

_Before I forget, Hogsmeade is tomorrow. Do I need to get anything for Halloween? You mentioned something about his favourite foods and I know he loved Pumpkin Pasties since he used to steal all of mine. That and the chocolate frogs. Also do you need me to get any leaves and mini pumpkins now that Hagrid is fussing over his pumpkin patch on a daily basis?_

_Always,_

_Harry_

Since it was before breakfast, Harry knew that Remus would receive the letter and reply well before the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow. Harry was going to walk up to post the letter but Hedwig flew into the dormitory before he even had his shoes or his robes on.

Remus received the letter from Harry less than two hours later. Hedwig was a fast and efficient owl. He untied the string and unrolled a full roll of parchment. Remus chuckled at the long letter and decided to try give his cub a nice long letter in return.

_Dear Harry,_

_I miss having you here as well and am looking forward to bringing you home for the weekend of Halloween. You have given me a lot to reply to so I will try to be as complete as I can in response to your questions. First, I have a mind to send Snape a howler in regards to his treatment of you in his classroom. I know that would likely make it worse, however, so I will not at this time. As a consolation, if you do happen to fail out or get kicked out of his classroom you can always complete your Potions NEWT at the Ministry for a small fee. Sirius had to take this option as he fell ill (I think he was given something in his pumpkin juice) and slept through the NEWT exam despite my best efforts at waking him up. It is perhaps not the best solution but it is still there. _

_Your defence professor is someone that I vaguely remember being a year ahead of us in school. She was a Ravenclaw if I remember correctly and her younger sister was killed by the death eater Evan Rosier. I do not think she is in league with Voldemort, but keep your eyes open since she is still very much a stranger. _

_As far as Dumbledore goes I think the best philosophy is just to humour him with the lessons and his constant words of advise on what we are doing. He likes to think he knows everything better than anyone else but he is just one man despite those beliefs and we will prove him wrong in the end. I do think you are correct in your assumption that Voldemort was evil while he was still in school. I think he was most likely always evil as that type of personality is very hard to create. Look at how you turned out despite how your abhorrent relatives treated you. _

_I saw the locket that you are talking about here last summer. I just hope it was not among the things that Mundungus Fletcher stole from the house before I kicked him out. He had helped himself to nearly all of the Black family silver (there are only 12 place settings remaining out of over 150 that there were to start). I will search the entire house for the locket and put it in Sirius' trunk when I find it. Otherwise I will have Kingsley and Tonks, without telling them what it really is, track Dung down and get it back from him or find where he pawned it. _

_Oh Harry, I think it would be wonderful if you were picked to play Quidditch. You may only be able to play for four or five years because it is a very rough game professionally, but then you would not really need to work after that between your salary and your family vault. Follow your heart and find something that you truly want to do with your life. And yes, Sirius would be thrilled to attend every game you were playing in, and I would be as well._

_I'm not sure what to say about your dream other than to cherish what it made you feel. I can assure you that I love you as something other than Jamie's son or my honorary godson. I am not very good with those words (just ask Sirius how long it took for me to tell him I loved him), but I am good at showing how I feel. It is not an obligation for me Harry and I daresay that it is not for Sirius either. I think that you will find that this is another dream that may very well be a glimpse into the future. Only time will tell once we get the old dog back with us._

_Thank you for reminding me about picking up the last few things we need. We will need several handfuls of autumn leaves. They are not really colourful around here so getting them from Hogwarts would be the best bet. If Hagrid has two small pumpkins (small by our measurements, not by his) then grab those. Also if you could get a case each of chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties, and fizzing whizzbys from Honeydukes'. Those were Sirius' favourites and the book says to have variety of food and drink laid out for the spirit and then to share some of that food and drink before ending the ritual. I will see you soon cub._

_With much love,_

_Remus_


	6. Chapter 6

Harry received the letter that evening after supper. He pet an exhausted Hedwig and sent her off for a good long sleep. The next day, Harry went straight to Honeydukes' and placed his order. He had the cases sent to Remus through the owl order address they had set up (since Grimmauld Place was still under the Fidelus charm) to be delivered later that evening if at all possible or the next day. They would be stored away under stasis to await the ritual in a month. Harry also picked up a few bars of Honeydukes' best dark and milk chocolate swirl to give to Remus since he knew now that chocolate helped ease the pain of transformation. He decided to come back before the Yule ritual and purchase the case of special chocolate peanut butter frogs for Sirius once they had brought him back.

The next month went just as quickly as the first month had. Harry found himself by the one eyed witch passage on the night before Halloween. Dumbledore knew Harry was leaving for the weekend and could not stop him as the older students had the ability to leave school grounds two weekends a month if they wished to in the sixth year and every weekend in the seventh year. Remus was meeting Harry in the Shrieking Shack which was partially outside of the school wards. This way they could get home without having to walk too far to apparate.

They prepared for the ritual that evening and slept most of the next day to build their energy. Soon it was time to begin laying out all the necessary components for the Samhein ritual. Remus opened the ritual kit for the first time and drew out the salt, incense, and the bowl which he had Harry place on the altar for a moment because it was made of silver. Then he pulled out the athame and placed it on the altar along with the photo of Sirius. "Place the mirror pieces below his picture. I have to restore them and enlarge the mirror a bit in a moment. Also could you lay out the leaves and pumpkins as well as some food so it is ready for when we get to that portion of the ritual?" Remus asked Harry.

"No problem," Harry answered. He pulled out the pumpkins and put them on either side of Sirius' picture and then spread the leaves in front of it. He put the food and drink out in front of the picture and made sure the bowl and athame were where Remus could find them easily when he needed them. Harry was uncomfortable in his stiff black robes, but this ritual was one of celebrating the life and death of Sirius and the robes aided in that mission. Harry took out the pieces of mirror and put them between the sacred bowl and one of the pumpkins. He looked over to see what Remus was doing.

Remus, during this time was drawing out a pentagram with the largest point facing the altar. He had drawn it out first with the chalk and was now lining it with salt as part of the offering to the god and goddess. "Put your offering in the bowl Harry and then put it in the middle of the pentagram without stepping inside of it yet," Remus said, standing up straight after he had finished spreading the last bit of salt over the pentagram. The symbols inside seemed to glow with a pale yellow light.

Harry carefully set the aconite in the bowl and set it down very slowly inside the pentagram so that he did not step across the lines of salt and chalk and ruin the ritual. Once it was set down the glow grew to a deeper yellow and Remus walked over to the altar and repaired the mirror with a silent spell. He then enlarged it and set it in front of the photograph of Sirius who stared down into the mirror much as the real Sirius always did whenever he saw a reflective surface. "Are you ready to begin?" Remus asked, knowing that it was about time to start so that they had time to banish the circle before it got too much past midnight.

"Yes I am whenever you are," Harry answered. Remus was to be the priest for the ritual since he could handle more of the Gaelic than Harry was able to use. Harry was only really able to say the offering prayer to the god and had to follow along with Remus for the rest of the parts he needed to participate in.

Remus made a last check of the altar and the pentagram to make sure that he had drawn and purified the circle properly. He had and so he held Harry's hand and began the first chant.

_The moon is bright, the Crone is old_

_The body lifeless - the bones so cold_

_We all live and pay our dues_

_To die in ones and threes and twos._

_Death, dance and play the harp_

_Piercing silence in the dark_

_The Woman is old with withered limbs_

_Death beckons Her to dance with Him._

_As She accepts the Dance of Death_

_The Earth is cooled by ghostly breath_

_To lie in dormancy once more_

_To have Her strength and life restored._

They repeated this three times while walking around the circle. When they were finished they faced the altar along the western side of the room. Remus picked up the athame and traced the shape of the pentagram in the air over the one that was drawn on the floor. The runes increased their glow and changed from a medium yellow to a murky white colour. Remus then set the athame down and started to chant once more.

_All ye spirits who walk this night-_

_Hearken! Hearken to my call!_

_I bid you in our Circle join!_

_Enter! Enter - one and all!_

_Come ye, spirits of the dead:_

_Be ye spirit of plant or pet_

_Or human being who still roams!_

_Into this circle you are let!_

_Speak to us of things unknown!_

_Lend your energies to this rite!_

_To speed your journey, we have joined_

_On this sacred Samhain night!_

_All ye spirits who walk this night-_

_Hearken! Hearken to my call!_

_I bid you in our Circle join!_

_Enter! Enter - one and all!_

Remus then gestured Harry to enter the circle to make his offering to the god. Harry entered and sat before the bowl of his offering to say his portion of the ceremony.

_God of knowledge and might_

_Take this offering true_

_On this your death night_

_That the one we lost may be reborn with you_

_The Crone morns your end_

_She rages and in her haste _

_With icy blades she will rend_

_The earth into barren waste_

_But soon you will be reborn_

_Coming back from beyond the veil_

_Leaving her no cause to morn_

_Bringing new life to prevail _

_So take this offering true_

_On this turning of the year_

_That the one we lost may be reborn with you_

_Oh God that we bless here_

Harry held out his hand to receive the lit black candle and used it to light the offering in the bowl. The aconite burned quickly and let off a somewhat pleasant aroma. Harry closed his eyes to meditate on the Dying God and when he opened them again he was surprised to see that the aconite had completely burned away and the bowl looked clean again. He stood slowly and exited the ritual area as Remus had told him to do. Remus entered next with the asphodel and wormwood and placed it into the bowl carefully. He sat in front of the bowl and began his prayer to the Goddess.

_Goddess of wisdom and power_

_Take this offering true_

_At this the darkest hour_

_That the one we lost may be reborn like new_

_The old God passes away_

_Bringing the cold and the dark_

_But soon will come the day_

_When he will bear your mark_

_And Crone to Maiden turn_

_Following the circle unending_

_Maiden to Mother churn_

_Earthly troubles all are mending_

_So take this offering true_

_At this the darkest hour_

_That the one we lost may be reborn like new_

_Oh Goddess of wisdom and power_

Remus lit the mixture in the bowl which was not in the least pleasant smelling and settled into his meditation. He focused on the Goddess in her three roles as Maiden, Mother, and Crone. It was a never ending cycle of life, death, and rebirth. The contents of the bowl again burned away and the runes began to glow a brighter white. Remus stood up and exited the pentagram. He turned Harry to face him as they stood on either side of Sirius' portrait. Remus started the next chant to bless Sirius in his journey.

_Oh Mighty Pan of the Summerlands:_

_Guardian of the beloved dead_

_We pour forth love on those you keep_

_Safely, in your peaceful stead_

_We bless those who have walked the path_

_That someday, we as well, shall rove_

_We offer peace unto their souls_

_While resting in your arms, below._

Remus then turned Harry to face the alter. It was determined that Harry had walked closer to death than Remus and therefore he would be the one more likely to be able to contact Sirius in some capacity. Harry called out for Sirius and meditated. He remembered the talks they had last summer and the laughter last Christmas when Sirius went crazy decorating every square inch of space in the house for the holiday. Suddenly Harry felt light and a little dizzy and opened his eyes to stare in shock at the mirror. It was Sirius' face. Not the one in the photograph but the Sirius he remembered from just before he fell through the veil. He had actually reached Sirius somehow. "Sirius. I do not know how much time we have to talk. Remus and I know that you are just there waiting for us to rescue you," Harry said, happy tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Harry. You do not know how much I have wanted to hear your voice. I tried calling your mirror but it did not work until now. Then I hear your beautiful voice calling for me. Why are you crying? I am right here and I will wait for you to bring me home to be with you and Remus again," Sirius said, the image reaching out its hand and pressing it to the glass as if he were wiping Harry's tears away.

"I miss you so much, Sirius. There are so many things I have to tell you but I am losing the connection. Just a little more time and you will be here. I love you," Harry said, his voice timid at the end not knowing how Sirius would react.

"I love you too, Harry, and tell Moony that I still love him as well. We will talk more when I return. Never be scared to love, Harry. Please be safe you two," Sirius said, his voice and image fading as the connection disappeared.

Remus stepped forward to finish the ritual. It had been a long night for the both of them both physically and emotionally. "The cup of rebirth has been poured. Enough to share with all who come to celebrate the dawn of a new year. Take from the cup as the offering from the God and Goddess," Remus said, taking a drink from the chalice and passing it to Harry who also took a drink. Then Remus set it in front of Sirius' photograph, inviting his spirit if it was still lingering to also take a drink. The contents of the cup vanished and the runes glowed a now dazzling white. Then Remus took a Pumpkin Pastry and said, "The food of the dead. In life they enjoyed their food and so in death they also enjoy the eternal feast of Pan. Join in the feast in honour of Pan and the spirits who pass through the veil awaiting their chance for rebirth." Remus took a bite and passed it to Harry who also took a bite. The food was also set in front of the picture where it also disappeared a couple of minutes later. The runes now glowed at their highest power level. The ritual was complete and had been a success. Remus crossed to the pentagram with the athame in his hand and said the banishing ritual.

_Blessings be upon thee, oh wondrous Spirits of the_

_Summerlands. We humbly thank thee for your presence in our_

_Circle and honour you in celebration this sacred night._

_We beseech thee, oh Pan, keeper of the sacred dead, embrace _

_once again those souls within your keep and hold tightly_

_to your breast those which have been lost and wandering._

_Grant them safe passage to the Summerland, where they may_

_rest peacefully in your strength until they are refreshed _

_and reborn again in perfect love. We bid thee all a fond _

_farewell. So mote it be!_

The runes glowed and pulsated for a moment until there was a near blinding flash of white light and Harry watched as the salt and chalk rose from the floor and gathered in the ritual bowl which flashed a smaller burst of white and then was perfectly clean once again. There was no trace of the decorations on the alter or any of the offerings except the photograph of Sirius and the mirror. Remus took Harry's hands for one final chant.

_Thus is the Circle of Rebirth._

_All pass from this life through the great God, Pan_

_But through My love you are all reborn_

_In the cycles of nature - through the Cosmic Plan._

_In living we die - in dying we live_

_The fruit is first seed, yet seed comes from the fruit._

_In the mystery of life and death and rebirth_

_The circle turns ever and I am its root._

Harry joined in for the final portion of the chant with some difficulty.

_The Sun conceived in Darkness, cold_

_In the Shadow of Death, a Life unfolds_

_A shred of Light begins to burn_

_From Death comes Life - the Circle turns._

After finishing the chant Harry nearly collapsed from the stress and the amount of magic he had felt drain from him as the ritual progressed. Remus was also pretty shaky. After packing up the athame carefully as well as the ritual bowl, Remus carried Harry up the stairs to bed. They were both happy and nervous about the coming ritual which would actually bring Sirius back to them. They fell to sleep with tears of joy streaming down both of their faces.

Past the first ritual, time seemed to go by at a snail's pace for a while. Dumbledore was still hounding Harry about getting the memory he needed from the former professor and decided that they would indeed show up there on Boxing Day to make sure that the professor did not try to get out of giving up the memory. Harry just nodded his head and said yes sir when Dumbledore asked him to do something. His potions work improved and Snape had to really try to belittle him since he was able to hide his true emotions behind his Occlumency shields. Harry was impatiently waiting for the holiday season and the second ritual.

Finally, the day came when he was able to once again take the secret passage out to Honeydukes' and then walk over to the Shrieking Shack to leave school with Remus. It was only two days until Christmas and they needed to go over the ritual once again. This one was more complicated since the ultimate goal was to have Sirius returned to them by the dawn of the next morning. Harry was worried about two things, the increase in Celtic he would have to recite and the fact that they would be naked through the entire ritual. Harry was afraid that he would be embarrassed or that he would react too much to seeing Remus naked and not be able to concentrate on what he was supposed to do. Harry had brought with him some of the Yule decorations from around the school. Included in this were several pieces of mistletoe, both to decorate the altar and to burn as his offering to the God, the Yule log, and some very hearty looking holly that Remus would be sacrificing to the Goddess.

Remus showed up a few minutes after he had arrived at the Shrieking Shack and they returned to Grimmauld Place. Harry showed Remus the things he had brought for the ritual and Remus walked him through some of the parts that Harry had been concerned about. Remus also suggested that they try being nude for a little bit so that neither of them were distracted by the sight of each other's bodies. Before bed that night they both removed their boxers and stood facing each other for about fifteen minutes to allow themselves to get used to seeing the other person naked. It seemed to work as Harry was able to calm down and still think about his part of the ritual after just a few awkward minutes.

The next morning they ate in a hurry, eager to get everything set up for that evening. They would start the ritual as soon as the sun went down which was early since it was the winter solstice. Remus used the chalk and salt to once again draw out the pentagram on the floor. This one was bigger than the last, leaving enough space for them to both sit inside during the sacrifice to the God and Goddess. Remus also drew runes on the doorway behind the altar which started to glow with the same strange pale yellow light as before. These were to create the passage through which Sirius could return to them. The Yule log was placed in a small fire box on the altar itself ready to be lit during the ceremony and the rest of the items were strewn in front of the large photograph of Sirius and the mirror which were laid out as before. This time they were things to anchor Sirius to this life so that he could find his way back easier. Salt and honey were also placed before the pentagram for later in the ritual. After everything was set up the incense was lit so that the room smelled of fresh pine and poinsettias, and they were ready to start the chanting. Harry exited the room to remove his dressing gown and came back completely naked. Remus did the same thing and stood next to Harry in front of the altar to begin the chanting.

_This is the night of the solstice, the longest night of the year. Now darkness triumphs;_

_and yet gives way and changes into light. The breath of nature is suspended: all waits_

_while within the Cauldron, the Dark King is transformed into the infant Light._

_We watch for the coming of dawn, when the Great Mother again gives birth to the_

_Divine Child Sun, who is the bringer of hope and the promise of summer._

_This is the stillness behind motion, when time itself stops; the centre is also the _

_circumference of all. We are awake in the night. We turn the Wheel to bring the light._

_We call the sun from the womb of night. Blessed Be!_

Remus raised the athame over the pentagram and gestured for Harry to join him as they brought their sacrifices to the god and goddess. This was the part of the vision that Harry had about this ritual as they both knelt in the centre of the pentagram with the ritual bowl in front of them ready for their offerings. Harry was to go first. He placed the mistletoe in the bowl and then closed his eyes to start chanting to the God.

_God of darkness and light_

_From Goddess womb _

_You will be reborn this night_

_Bringing back knowledge from the tomb_

_Bring back the light_

_Allow life to begin anew_

_At the end of this night_

_Bless our prayers to you_

_We seek the rebirth of one lost_

_Called behind the veil too soon_

_Return him life, at the cost_

_Of sacrifice to God of Moon_

_Circle ever repeating without end_

_Light returns to darkened land_

_Rebirth of God from Goddess mend_

_Our hearts with the return at hand._

Harry lit the mistletoe and slipped into meditation, calling for Sirius to let him know that they were waiting for his return. Harry felt the pulse of magic strengthen the pentagram and relaxed as the runes and the bowl flared pale white and then went out. Remus placed the holly in the bowl and knelt over his offering to the Goddess.

_Goddess of wisdom and life_

_Bearer of Dark God and sun_

_Help us bear our endless strife_

_And bring to us the awaited one_

_Now you go from Crone to Mother_

_Bearing the rebirth of the light_

_Prayer to you for another_

_To return from the endless night_

_Listen as we bless and praise you_

_And your reborn husband son_

_Circle of life ever new_

_Reminding us we all are one_

_On this night of endless dark_

_We seek our fallen one_

_That he may bear the mark_

_Of the reborn God and son. _

Remus lit the holly and sensed the runes growing again as the fire burnt away the offering. The runes on both the pentagram and the doorway flared a brighter white to show the progress of the ritual and Remus reached for the salt and honey for the next portion of the ritual.

_To die and be reborn,_

_The wheel is turning, _

_What must you lose to the night?_

Harry joined in the chant at this point still visualizing Sirius' return to them.

_Fear is lost to the night._

_Fear is lost to the night._

_To die and be reborn,_

_The Wheel is turning,_

_What must you lose to the night?_

Remus continued the ritual after the chant. He picked up the bowl of salt and chanted.

_The light was born_

_And the light has died_

_Everything passes_

_All fades away_

_My body is salt,_

_Taste the breath of death._

He took a pinch of salt and put it on his tongue and then placed a pinch on Harry's tongue as well. Taking a deep breath as he felt the runes flare once more Remus continued. He covered Harry's eyes with his hand and said.

_You are entering a space of perfect freedom_

_Sleep the sleep of the newborn _

This was to allow Harry to make contact with Sirius once again on the other side of the veil and to start to bring him to the doorway they had made. After Harry had meditated and indeed fallen into a trance state for fifteen minutes, Remus picked up the bowl of honey and poured some on his tongue. He then woke Harry and poured the honey on his tongue as well, chanting:

_Taste the sweetness of life_

He and Harry both faced the doorway and started to chant the activation words.

_We are awake in the night!_

_We turn the Wheel, to bring the light!_

_We call the sun from the womb of night!_

_Queen of the sun!_

_Queen of the Moon!_

_Queen of the horns!_

_Queen of the fires!_

_Bring to us the Child of Promise!_

_It is the Great Mother_

_Who gives birth to Him,_

_It is the Lord of Life,_

_Who is born again!_

_Darkness and tears_

_Are set aside,_

_When the sun comes up again!_

_Golden sun, _

_Of hill and field,_

_Light the earth!_

_Light the skies!_

_Light the waters!_

_Light the fires!_

Harry and Remus stepped outside the now bright white pentagram and together they lit the Yule log. It burned brightly, lighting up the darkened room and illuminating the rune carved doorway. Harry could almost see a shadow of the veil that was hanging in the Department of Mysteries hanging in front of the doorway which was quickly fading from the power of the light and the magic hanging in the air from the ritual. Harry and Remus stood on either side of the doorway and prepared for the last chants and to see Sirius again. Remus started off and Harry repeated after him.

_I who have died am alive again today,_

_And this is the sun's birthday!_

_This is the birthday of life and love and wings,_

_We are born again, we shall live again!_

_The Sun Child, the Winterborn King!_

The power built in the circle as something began to pass through the doorway. Harry focused on the chanting, on the feeling of magic in the air and called for Sirius to answer their calling. The chant increased in volume as they recited the power chant one more time together, making three times in total. Remus felt the power surge and knew he had to complete the ritual calling. In a loud voice he chanted:

_The Dark God has passed the Gate,_

_He has been reborn through the Mother,_

_With Him we are each reborn!_

Harry started his final piece of the chant in a loud voice as well, matching Remus' volume as he said:

_The tide has turned!_

_The light will come again!_

_In a new dawn, in a new day,_

_The sun is rising!_

_Lo! Blessed Be!_

As Harry finished, Remus held the athame over the pentagram and like before the salt and chalk disappeared from the floor as well as on the doorway they had created. Everything vanished from the altar, this time including the photograph of Sirius and the mirror, sacrificed for the ritual. The light grew ten times brighter as everything gathered in the ritual bowl and it flared a bright almost silver white before the glowing stopped with a rush of wind and the contents vanished as the circle closed. In the centre of where the pentagram had been was a naked Sirius. He seemed to be peacefully sleeping but Harry could not resist racing over to him as soon as he was sure the ritual was complete. Harry did not even notice his own nudity as he shook Sirius' shoulder to wake him. Sirius opened his eyes slowly. He did not recognize where he was at first and started to panic until he felt a warm, smooth hand grasp his cooler, rougher hand and squeeze it. "You came back to us. I did not know if it would work but you are here now and safe," Harry said, throwing his arms around Sirius.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: So we've come to the last rated M chapter of this story. There's still a bit more to go, but it would violate the rules. Update on the final chapter. I can still send it out, however I have set up an account on AFF. As my profile here states my username is wolfboygrim on AFF and I will have all of Getting Him Back posted on there ASAP, including the mysterious Chapter 8.

* * *

Remus brought over Harry's dressing gown as well as the one they purchased for Sirius. "Are you okay, Padfoot? Here put this on you will be more comfortable. Here you are Harry," Remus said, giving a friendly squeeze to Harry's shoulder as he set the dressing gown over the young man.

"Remus is that really you?" Sirius asked, turning to look at the man in front of him and then the boy who once again had a death grip around his neck and had buried his face in the crook of Sirius' neck. "Oh Harry, come here. I am here and I am not leaving you again. Do not cry. I hate when your beautiful eyes are filled with tears," Sirius said. He quickly put his dressing gown on and pulled Harry into his lap.

"Yes, Sirius, we found a way to rescue you after looking for the right books all summer. Neither of us were certain that it would work, but here you are. Albus will be a little upset that we managed to prove him wrong on this. He has been trying to dissuade Harry from bringing you back since he figured out what we were planning," Remus said, sitting down next to Sirius and Harry. The latter had buried his face in Sirius' chest and had actually fallen asleep, the comfort of Sirius' return being enough to allow him to rest after the magic draining ritual.

"You have taken good care of Harry this summer. He looks happy and not as pale as he usually is. I do not want to let him go ever again. How can it be Remus that I love you and then Harry comes along and I love him just as much?" Sirius said, rubbing circles on Harry's back as the young man slept.

"I am pretty sure that is what allowed the ritual to work so well. We all love each other and are willing to sacrifice for one another. I have to tell you, Sirius, that there is one more ritual involved. It is a ritual to bind you to us so that you do not return to the place behind the veil. There's the binding and there's also sex magic involved. It is up to you if you want to do it. I will understand if you do not want to, although I think Harry would be devastated. I have to give you the option to back out though," Remus said.

Sirius tightened his grip on Harry as he listened to Remus. "It is okay Moony. I have shared in your dreams while behind the veil. I see how this will end and I am ready for it. I want to be with you and with Harry for good. I do not think that I could stand being taken away from you or Harry again. You know I love him that way and not just as my godson. Nothing has changed since I have been away. In fact, that love is growing stronger as is my love for you," Sirius said. He shifted Harry's weight. "Perhaps we should put him to bed," Sirius said, seeing that Harry wasn't going to wake up any time soon.

"He sleeps better if he shares with us. He has been spending the nights all summer with me so that he does not have nightmares," Remus answered, helping Sirius to stand while holding Harry in his arms. They carried him upstairs and Remus pulled down the covers on the large bed.

"Right where he belongs," Sirius said, putting Harry down in the centre of the bed and turning to find a pair of boxers to wear to sleep in. Finding a pair he slipped them on and slipped the dressing gown off before pulling Harry closer to him so his head rested on Sirius' chest. Remus smiled at the sight and slipped into bed. He curled around Harry's back and all three of them drifted off to sleep.

The next morning was hectic. Harry woke up with the familiar feeling of sleeping on someone's chest. He opened his eyes quickly, remembering what they had done the night before and looking around for Sirius to make sure he had truly returned. "I am here Harry. Come on we will go see if Remus has made breakfast," Sirius said. They walked downstairs where Remus was at the stove making pancakes, bacon, sausage, and eggs. They had a long breakfast full of stories and laughter. Then the floo chimed and out walked Albus Dumbledore.

He looked around the table, slightly shocked and upset that they had gone ahead with the ritual anyway. "I see that you have succeeded in bringing him back for a short time. Prepare to say your goodbyes again as he cannot stay on this side of the veil. I expect that tonight, after I bring Harry back from our errand, that you will do the right thing and return him from whence he came," Dumbledore said, giving a pointed look to Remus.

"Where are you taking Harry?" Sirius asked, not at all concerned by Albus' expectations that they return him to the veil.

"He is needed for some training. Come along now, Harry. You will have a brief moment to say your goodbyes to Sirius once again when we return," Dumbledore said.

Harry, who was already dressed for the day, knowing that Dumbledore would be coming to force him to talk to Slughorn, got up from the table. "I will be back as soon as I can. We will go ahead with our plans when I get back," Harry said.

Sirius smiled. Dumbledore would not be able to interfere after tonight. They were going to replace the current Fidelus Charm on the house with one of their own so that they would be left alone to complete the final ritual in the spring without any distractions or interruptions. They knew Dumbledore would not like it but there would be very little he could do once the spell was cast this evening.

Dumbledore apparated Harry to the home where Slughorn now lived. "Now, you will go in and ask him questions while I bring up the memory in his mind. Then you will ask him directly about Tom Riddle and the conversation he had about the making of a Horcrux. He will give you the memory at that point and you can return to the house for a few more hours before you come back to school. There is no point for you to remain there once you send Sirius back and I will need Remus for an important mission," Dumbledore said. They entered the house and Harry marvelled that it only took two hours to convince Slughorn to give up the memory of telling Voldemort how to not only make a Horcrux but that multiple Horcrii could be made, even going so far as suggesting the number seven for its special magic properties. Dumbledore finally dropped him off at Grimmauld Place and left after chiding the people inside to give up and finish sending Sirius back before he turned into the demon he must be, having been behind the veil for so long.

"Finally! We really need to cast the charm. He wants to send Remus out on an important mission. I will bet it is dangerous as well. I am not letting him take anyone away that I love again," Harry said.

"It will be okay, Harry. We just need to figure out which of us will be the secret keeper and then we can cast the charm and start to prepare for the final ritual," Remus said.

"I think it should be Harry. He would have to be pretty stupid to betray himself on purpose and you said his shields were strong enough to keep Snape and Albus out of his head," Sirius said, hugging a worried Harry close to him.

"That would be the best solution I think. I will lock the secret inside him, and you will witness the secret being bound," Remus said, knowing that this charm brought back painful memories of James and Lily.

"We should get this done before someone else decides to stop in. I am sure that Albus told others that you had brought me back and the rest of the Order could be here soon demanding that you put me back in the veil. Or willing to do it themselves because Albus said so," Sirius said, preparing to witness the secret get placed inside Harry.

"Do you Harry accept this secret?" Remus asked

"I do accept the secret," Harry answered.

Do you Sirius witness the holder of the secret?" Remus continued.

"I do witness the secret," Sirius replied.

"And I bind the secret within you so that no other may find it. So mote it be!" Remus finished, jabbing his wand and creating a flash of purple light that reset the charms on the house so that they would be the only ones able to find it from now on.

After protecting the house they received several angry howlers from members of the Order. Among the most vocal were Dumbledore, Molly, Snape, Hestia, Emmaline, and Mundungus (mainly because he now had to find somewhere else to steal things from). Remus and Sirius simply cast earplug charms on themselves and Harry and let the howlers all explode at once. This continued for the remaining week of the holiday and Harry was not looking forward to going back to school for the first time ever. He knew that Snape and Dumbledore would be trying everything to get the secret out of him and he empathized with how Sirius felt when he had decided to switch secret keepers for his parents. Harry was not sure that he could keep the secret but he worked on strengthening his mind shields for the entire week.

The next term was as difficult as Harry thought it was going to be. He quickly found himself in almost nightly detentions with Snape who spent the time trying to get into Harry's mind to find out who the new secret keeper was and where the headquarters had disappeared to. Harry had nightly headaches and was no longer able to write to Remus and Sirius because he did not want to risk Hedwig by sending her out with a letter. He would not put it past Dumbledore to intercept her. Harry did not think that he would hurt the owl but he did not want to risk it all the same.

The lessons continued with Dumbledore as well. They were still just as pointless and uninteresting. Now they were studying different artefacts that could have been turned into Horcrii. They had narrowed it down to something from each of the founders as well as the Special Services award that Tom had been given for falsely accusing Hagrid of opening the chamber of secrets. It had given off the same kind of sharp pain feeling in Harry's scar when he had gone to retrieve it with Dumbledore a few weeks ago. It had been destroyed after a trip to the Chamber of Secrets to retrieve the other Basilisk fang. There was enough venom inside to destroy the remaining Horcrii with.

The term ended and the spring break started on one beautiful late April day. The air was cold and crisp, but the sky was blue and carried a hit of summer and warmer weather. Harry was once again making his way to Hogsmeade to meet up with Remus to return home. He had a shrunken package of flower petals and sticks he had collected from the grounds and the edges of the Forbidden Forest for use in the ritual. He walked faster as he saw Remus standing there waiting for him. "Remus. I've missed you. I have the things we need for tomorrow night," Harry said, nervously playing with the straps on his bag.

"Harry cub. We should check you for tracking charms and get you home. Our mutual friend is probably pacing the floor waiting for you to show up so he can get into some more mischief. Keep him occupied would you, while I prepare everything for tomorrow?" Remus asked as he scanned Harry head to toe for any tracking charms or listening charms that may be present. He found four and disabled them. "He really was determined to keep you under his thumb. Four charms that overlap are a bit much. There now. He will have fun tracking the rocks around here. Grab my arm and we will get going," Remus said, putting his wand away and grasping Harry's arm. Harry grabbed on and they popped to Grimmauld Place in a flash.

As soon as the room came into focus, Harry was pounced on by an overeager black dog and bowled over. Harry laughed as the dog then started licking his face and neck. "That tickles Padfoot. Hey come on now stop it and let me up you big mutt. Fine then, if that's how you want it," Harry said between laughs. He started the process to transform into his animagus form and after a few minutes he popped into the smallish black dog/wolf. He immediately pounced on the stunned dog and wrestled him to the floor. At least that was his plan, but Sirius was too strong and flipped Harry so that the young pup was the one who was pinned to the floor. Harry whined and licked at Sirius' snout trying to get the older dog to let him up so he could play. There were all sorts of new smells in the room that Harry wanted to explore.

Sirius let Harry pin him to the floor after another brief tussle and then transformed back into a man. "Remus was right again. I was not sure what you would be but Padfoot has always liked your scent so I should have known you were canine as well. We will need a Marauder name for you. I know how about Emeralds?" Sirius asked.

Harry slowly transformed back, still laying on top of Sirius. "I like it. Emeralds the new Marauder. Now how do you transform faster? I can only get it down to three minutes and it is way too slow to be useful for anything," Harry said, sitting up so that he was straddling Sirius.

Sirius squirmed a little as he felt Harry pressing against him in all the right places. "It is a matter of practise more than anything. If you work on it when you wake up and before you go to sleep you will get down to under 30 seconds. You might even make it an instant change like I have. Your father tried but the fastest he managed was 10 seconds," Sirius said, shifting to keep the blood flowing to his legs since he did not want Harry to move off of him any time soon. Sirius held his breath as he felt his cock swell and also felt Harry's answering hardness pressing into his hip.

Harry felt Sirius squirm and had to bite back a groan. He could feel Sirius rubbing against him but he did not want to move. He finally had to shift slightly, afraid that he was going to come in his boxers and embarrass Sirius and himself. Harry leaned down and rested his head on Sirius' chest. He could smell the forest scent that he remembered and the slightest hint of wet dog that Sirius could not get rid of even in human form.

"Comfortable pup?" Sirius asked, laughing at the position Harry had ended up in.

"Very," Harry answered, wanting to stay right here for as long as possible.

"Well these bones are getting a little too old for the floor so how about we get comfortable on the sofa over there and talk. I want to know everything that has happened since I have been gone so start talking pup," Sirius said, levitating Harry and walking over to the sofa. Sirius laid back down and pulled Harry back onto his chest. He ran a hand through Harry's hair and Harry snuggled closer to Sirius just like he had done as a baby.

"I told Remus that everyone always plays with my hair. No wonder I cannot get it to lie flat properly," Harry said. "I do not know what you want me to talk about Sirius. There have been so many things that have happened. I thought I lost you, Sirius. I saw you falling through the veil and I could not do anything. When Remus held me back I was angry and scared that he hated me for letting you die. I had the same nightmare every night. You were falling over and over again and no matter what I did I could not even move let alone try to save you. Then the first night back with the Dursley's, the nightmare changed. Remus was blaming me for you dying and told me that I killed my parents and that I should have been the one to die. I woke up screaming and Uncle Vernon decided he had enough of my freakishness. He poured a teapot of boiling water over my head, burning my face and neck enough to bleed. Then he slammed the door on my hand and broke it in several places, at least. I had to brew potions to fix the injuries so I could paint their garage the next day. Uncle Vernon was not happy that I used my freak powers to not be injured," Harry said, tears flowing freely as he pushed himself closer to Sirius and buried his face in Sirius' chest.

"WHAT! I WILL KILL THOSE DIRTY MUGGLES," Sirius shouted, startling Harry who sat up, his vivid green eyes wide with fright.

"No Sirius, I cannot lose you again. You would go back to Azkaban and I would never make it. Besides Dumbledore said they were going to muggle prison and Dudley was going to reform school," Harry said, his hands on Sirius' chest to push him down so Sirius would not be able to do anything rash.

"Why did you not at least write to Remus. He would have come to get you right away," Sirius said, relaxing back into the couch cushions.

"I thought that he hated me and I was too afraid to find out if that was the truth or not. Then I started having the visions of the rituals and I knew that Remus loved me. I could feel it in the dreams we shared. So I wrote him that I needed to see him. I expected someone to write a note back that it was not safe for him to visit, but Remus came right away and brought me back here," Harry said, laying down again, his cheek against the bare skin of Sirius' chest where his dressing gown had come open.

"Something nice had to have happened for you this summer. I could only sense bits and pieces from beyond the veil, but tell me you had some good times," Sirius said, his hand running up and down Harry's back softly.

"Remus gave me the potion on my birthday to become Emeralds. We found the rituals to bring you back to us. I think that is the best part of the summer. Ron and Hermione came for my birthday dinner, but they did not stay long since Mrs. Weasley worries and Hermione did not agree with my decision to take the potions since they were illegal and not entirely approved according to some potions journal or another. Ron, Hermione, and I really have not talked too much this year. She is still a little angry at me for not listening to her and I think that she and Ron are dating now so they do not really need me any more," Harry said.

"I am sure that your friends still need you. Even if they are in a relationship or they are mad at you for doing something that you want that they do not understand," Sirius said, wrapping his arm tighter around Harry's waist.

"Dumbledore has been teaching me about Voldemort's past. He was evil all along. Even as a child before he came to Hogwarts he was using his magic to hurt the other children in the orphanage to get what he wanted. Now he is killing anyone who gets in his way. I do not want to lose anyone else. I do not think I could bear it if you or Remus were gone for good and could not come back," Harry said, seeing the flashes of memories that Dumbledore had shown him of Voldemort's early days. "He did something vile to make himself live forever. Now I have to find all the pieces before I can do something about Voldemort," Harry said.

"I would not want to lose you or Remus either. Moony told me some of what Dumbledore wanted when he came to take you for that mission. He also told me the prophecy that you learned. I know you can do it Harry. You will find the rest of the pieces and I will be right there to hold you when you succeed," Sirius said.

"I am not sure what is going on any more I did way better than I thought I would on my OWL. I even got into Potions, but Snape is making my life miserable because of it. He gave me detention almost every day for the last four months trying to find the secret I was hiding from him. He breaks my potions, asks me questions that are not in any of our NEWT texts, and lets the Slytherins do whatever they want to my potion without punishment. I may have to follow your example and take my Potions NEWT at the Ministry instead of trying to stay in that class next year. Oh, and I am thinking about playing professional Quidditch instead of becoming an Auror," Harry said, feeling close to tears from the overwhelming emotions surrounding him. He was, at the same time, feeling happy, sad, angry, confused, comforted, and nervous.

"That greasy git. He has no right to make your time miserable. If he keeps this going I would recommend taking the test at the Ministry and saving yourself the trouble. And I cannot wait to see you playing for a team professionally. Hopefully it is not the Chudley Cannons though," Sirius said. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was getting late. "Come on Harry, we have a ritual to prepare for tomorrow. I think it is time for us to get our beauty sleep," Sirius said, picking Harry up.

"I would never play for the Cannons. They cannot win even if they cheated," Harry said. He laughed at the comment about beauty sleep. "You need all the help you can get with that beauty sleep," Harry joked, poking Sirius in the ribs. "You know that I can walk myself right? You and Remus are always carrying me around like a baby," Harry said, not really minding being carried.

"I need to take care of you. As long as I can carry you like this then you are far too light and need to be carried around so you are always in my sight," Sirius said, feeling Padfoot's possessive nature emerging.

"Fine then, carry me all over the place. I will find a way to get you back for this after the ritual. Just keep that in mind," Harry said, planning his revenge. He cuddled into Sirius as soon as the old dog had laid down on the bed. Harry tried to stay awake to wait for Remus to join them but all too soon his eyes closed and he slipped into a rare dreamless sleep.


End file.
